The Dragon and the Wolf
by DuchessEcho
Summary: A story that shaped Westeros and caused uprising. There is much speculation but none know the truth. Who was Lyanna Stark and why did Rhaegar Targaryen forfeit everything he had for her? This is Lyanna's story, the story of a Dragon and a Wolf.
1. The Starks in the North

**Rickard**

The courtyard of Winterfell was alive with the hustle and bustle only found in a busy court. The summer had been long this year and the crops of the Northmen had been bountiful. There was a lot to give thanks for. Rickard Stark surveyed the busy mess below his window with a small smile. His wife had always loved celebrations like this. She had been from the warm South and had never quite adapted to the cold ways of the North. He had liked to organise little parties for her when he could. It had eased her homesick heart and she had adored him for it. It had been ten years since her death bringing their youngest child Benjen into the world and there wasn't a day that went by when Rickard didn't miss her. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the staff but they had their hands full with his spirited daughter Lyanna. A true Stark with long dark hair and eyes as grey as the winter sky and the temperament of the Direwolf their house was famed for. She could be as sweet as summer one moment and as hot as dragons breath the next. There was no telling what she would do or how she would act which was a constant source of annoyance and dismay to her teacher. Rickard shook his head as he thought of his daughter. At thirteen years of age she was bright and beautiful and it was about time he looked into finding her a match. She would have much to say about it he didn't doubt that. As if summoned by his thoughts there was a knock at the door to his chamber.

'Enter.'

Rickard's deep voice granted the unseen visitor entrance and the door swung open to reveal a dishevelled and panting Nanny Rush.

'My Lord, have you seen Lyanna? I can't find her anywhere in the castle and she's not where she should be!'

Nanny Rush gasped and wheezed her way through her alarm, one hand on the door frame to steady herself. Rickard sighed heavily as the old woman raised her eyes beseechingly to his.

'We'll find her.'

 **Lyanna**

'Aha! Take this!'

Benjen lunged at his sister wielding the branch he was using for a sword. Lyanna swiftly stepped to one side and dodged his thrust with ease before replying with one of her own. Her aim was true and she slashed Benjen across his thigh causing him to stumble and fall backwards into a shallow pool. As he splashed down into the water she let out a gurgle of laughter that turned into a stream when she saw the look on his face.

'You cheated!'

He howled and pointed his finger ad Lyanna who was almost doubled up cackling away to herself in an extremely unladylike manner.

'You shouldn't even be out here! You're supposed to be in lessons with Old Nan Rush!'

Those words hit home and Lyanna stood up looking around sheepishly.

'Alright, alright Benjen, don't fuss. Here take my hand.'

She offered out her hand to him and he took it letting her pull him from where he sat in the puddle. He was drenched through and could feel a bruise forming where his sister had hit him.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard. You're very brave for not crying.'

'Father says men never cry.'

The ten year old boy was looking at her with the Stark eyes. Eyes that were stubborn and set. He would not have shed a tear even if she had beaten him until he could not stand. Lyanna smiled at Benjen. He was her favourite brother. Brandon was always hot headed. He spent all his time practising his sword play and jousting and had become almost unbearable since his betrothal to Catyln Tully. Eddard was like their father. He was noble and honourable and could keep anything a secret unless he disagreed. Then he would go to father and harp on about how each of us must face the consequences. Benjen, on the other hand, was the youngest and spent all his time trying to get his brothers to play with him and they spent all their time ignoring him. Lyanna always made time for Benjen and he would do anything for her in return. He had once told that he would sit through her lessons with her because it must be terrible being the only girl and forced to wear a dress. The memory made Lyanna laugh again. Benjen's forehead creased quizzically.

'What's funny?'

'Nothing Benjen. Come on, I bet they have been worried sick at home.'

'Did you sneak out again?'

'Of course I did.'

Lyanna walked over to wear she had tied her horse Snowdrop and gestured for Benjen to let her boost him into the saddle. He obliged and was soon sat comfortably in front of his sister as the cantered out of the forest and back to Winterfell.

 **Brandon**

Brandon had been practising with his sword when his father had come to him asking him to look for his sister. The first thing he had done was check the stable. Snowdrop was missing and his own stallion, Northwind, had his head hung dejectedly over the stable door as if he was sad to have been left behind. Brandon stroked the horses velvety nose.

'Later boy, we'll race Snowdrop and we'll win this time.'

Northwind flicked his ears and huffed gently as if consenting. With one more pat Brandon turned his back on the horse and walked out of the stable. If Lyanna had saddled up Snowdrop then she was likely headed to the forest and would eventually be back. All he had to do was wait at the castle gate. There was only one way in and out of Winterfell so she'd ride back through there before long. It hadn't taken more than ten minutes of waiting when Lyanna trotted back through the gates.

'Where do you think you've been?'

She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked down at her eldest brother with a grin that could only mean she knew she was in trouble.

'Benjen wanted to play swords.'

She handed the youngest Stark down to Brandon as she spoke.

'Ugh! He's all wet!'

Brandon dropped Benjen to the ground in disgust. Benjen thought that this would be the best game and ran around his brother trying to hug him and rub his wet clothes off on Brandon's trousers. Lyanna dismounted and waved to a boy who was hanging around kicking a rock.

'Take Snowdrop back to the stable would you?'

'Yes Lady Lyanna.'

The boy took the reigns and lead the stallion back towards the stable leaving Lyanna and her two brothers.

'Old Nan is beside herself looking for you. You know you missed some lessons earlier?'

It was a rhetorical question. They both knew she has skipped out on her lady lessons. It was a well known fact around the castle that Lyanna hated the lessons and would much rather wear a sword and breeches than a dress.

'I bet you did nothing but wave your sword around all day. You know that if father would allow me to have a sword I could beat you the same way I beat you on horseback.'

'Snowdrop can't hold a sword.'

'Are you saying the only reason I beat you is because of my horse!'

'Well it isn't because you have any talent!'

'That's it! You get that boy to bring my horse back, I'm going to show you who doesn't have talent!'

'Brandon! Lyanna!'

Rickard's voice boomed across the courtyard stopping the fight instantly. Benjen stopped running in circles and hid behind the folds of Lyanna's dress instead. Their father strode towards them, Old Nan hot on his heels, her face red and grey hair dishevelled.

'What do you think you're doing? Arguing like children in front of all these people.'

He gestured around at the gawking faces of the Northmen and women who had come to celebrate Brandon's engagement. Brandon hung his head knowing that the family of his betrothed were in the crowd. Lyanna simply stared back at her father. Her grey eyes narrowed and one hand on her hip. Brandon knew that gesture meant trouble and before his sister could open his mouth he was apologising.

'I'm sorry father, we got a little carried away.'

 **Rickard**

'A little?'

Rickard raised an eyebrow at his son. This show of humility was unlike him but he supposed it was to do with pretty little Catlyn Tully who stood with her mother in the mass of people. Lyanna scoffed at her brothers behaviour but her own stance had softened and she too bowed her head. He took this time to take a good look at his daughter. Her dark hair was a mess, windswept and tangled with pieces of twig sticking out where she had brushed a tree or two on the ride home. Her green gown was torn in places and was soaked and muddy at the hem. Benjen peered out from behind her. He was covered in mud from head to foot and his hair was wet and ragged.

'You two were playing in the forest again?'

'Yes father.'

'How many times do I have to tell you Lyanna. You are the only Lady Stark. How will I ever find you a husband if you behave this way? You're no man, you cannot wield a sword or shield and I will not have you fighting your brothers in the mud. Am I clear?'

Lyanna pouted and tossed her hair over one shoulder. Rickard could sense her disapproving attitude. It radiated from her like the sun's heat but she didn't want to challenge him in front of his banner men and the Tully's. Her eyes darted to the left and caught sight of Catlyn Tully in her beautiful grey gown. Her hair was styled and sat neat on her head, her little hands folded in front of her. She was graceful and poised the way a lady should be, the way Lyanna was not. With a tut Lyanna turned back to her father. Rickard couldn't contain his smile. Lyanna was an open book of emotion. She would behave at dinner in order to win against this little lady Tully. She lived for competition and since she couldn't race her brother she had turned her sights elsewhere.

'I believe Nanny Rush has your gown laid out in your chambers. I would go now or you'll never be ready in time for dinner.'

'Yes father.'

Lyanna bowed her head and followed Nanny Rush back into the castle without another murmur. As she walked away Benjen became fully exposed. Rickard took in the sight of his soggy son and shook his head again. When did his children become a wild pack of wolves?

'You too Benjen. Go make Nanny Rush give you a bath.'

Benjen giggled and ran off after his sister. Brandon had managed to skulk off too during the conversation. At Rickard knew where three of his children were now. He hadn't seen Eddard all day but that was hardly something to be worried about. Eddard spent a lot of time in his chambers reading and writing. He was a smart, quiet boy but was just as deadly with a sword as his elder brother. He would appear when the feast started and spend the evening with the Baratheon boy. They were as thick as thieves recently.


	2. A feast at Winterfell

**Lyanna**

Lyanna surveyed her reflection in the looking glass propped up on her wall. She had been scrubbed pink and her cheeks still glowed from the hot water. Old Nan had left one of the little serving girls to sort Lyanna's hair and now it sat in twists and plaits on top of her head. She looked totally different to the wild girl that had rode back through the gates of Winterfell not two hours before. Her dark grey gown had long sleeves in the Southern fashion. Not practical for everyday use in the North but perfectly acceptable for a feast. The cuffs were lined with light grey wolf fur and the dress fabric hung heavy on her slim frame. The fabric was thick as even in the summer the North was a cold and unpredictable place. A knock on her door drew her out of her trance.

'Come in.'

The heavy oak door swung wide and Lyanna saw Eddard standing in the door way. He was dressed in his finest clothes. Dark, heavy and woollen, the same kind of material as her dress, with a wolf fur cape around the shoulders to keep his neck from the biting wind.

'You look nice.'

Ned was always sparse with his words, even more with his compliments and even this pale attempt made Lyanna smile. She had been close with Ned when they were little, being only three years apart in age, but that had changed when her father had sent him away to be a ward of John Arryn. He had been fostered there with the eldest Baratheon boy when he was eight and the pair were always together these days. As if summoned by her thoughts the face of Robert Baratheon appeared from behind her brother. He wore the same smug smile he always did. Lyanna resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

'I've never heard you compliment anyone before!'

Robert gave her brother a hard smack on the should causing Ned to huff and step forward. Lyanna would never understand why her quiet brother got along so well with this huge, bellowing man. At seventeen years he was almost a man grown. His long dark hair swept back from his face where a handsome beard had grown. He was tall, six foot and more, and was a strong muscular man. Lyanna had often found the serving girls giggling about the gorgeous stag after he had left telling stories of how he blew them a kiss or spared them a wink. Lyanna thought he was arrogant and was more than a bit annoyed that he had stolen her brother.

'He's right though Lyanna, you look beautiful.'

'He said nice.'

Lyanna responded instantly, unable to supress the annoyance in her tone. She refused to be played by this man. His games were often simple. He relied solely on good looks to win hearts and her heart, she was sure, was not so easily swayed. Robert missed the hint entirely and stepped into the room to take Lyanna's arm and wrap it with his own.

'A lady should always have an escort for dinner. Lucky you, I'm here and willing.'

He pulled her from the room before she could protest and past her brother. Ned shrugged at Lyanna's beseeching eyes. What could he do? When Robert made up his mind to do something, there was no stopping him.

 **Eddard**

Ned watched as his best friend swept his sister down the corridor. Her footsteps staggered on the stone floors as she tried to keep up with Robert's gait. It was so like Robert to just do what he wanted and dam the consequences. It was a well known fact by all who had seen or heard Robert talking about the young lady Stark that he was infatuated. He had written poetry about her eyes and sung songs about her smile but Robert didn't know the wild girl living inside Lyanna and Eddard doubted he ever would. Few things mattered to Robert and a woman's personality did not make that list. With a sigh Eddard followed after his friend and sister hoping to catch them before they reached the hall. He had to jog a little but managed to catch up just as they reached the doors. The feast was already in full swing. The hall was alive with music and the small of roasted meat wafted across his face.

'I bet that's the boar I caught earlier.'

Robert was bragging about his conquest to Lyanna who was quite obviously furious that she had been manhandled to dinner. Her face had gone almost white where she was clenching her teeth and her free hand was balled up into a fist. Ned moved instantly and pulled his sister from Robert's grasp.

'I should take her to our father, she will be sat at the head of the table with him and we don't want him to get the wrong idea.'

At that Robert's face changed from confusion to mirth and he chuckled.

'No no of course no. I would not dare sully your honour my lady.'

With that he bowed and swaggered into the hall bellowing for wine and laughing loudly to sit next to two soldiers. Lyanna let out the biggest breath Eddard had ever heard then sucked the air back in through her teeth.

'I swear Ned, I was going to punch his arrogant face. How dare he!'

'Ladies don't punch.'

'Fine, slap it.'

He couldn't stop himself and let out a small laugh.

'Lyanna, I know you're angry but remember you have to be the lady tonight.'

They both looked at the empty seat next to their father. That was where their mother had sat. Small and serene, she had been every inch a polished lady of the South but the Northmen had loved her. She had been kind and always wore a smile. She was patient and always had nice things to say about everyone she met. Lyanna swallowed.

'I can't do it Ned, I can't be her.'

'You don't have to be her, you just have to be a better behaved you.'

'She would never have let me become like this. Just imagine what she would have said if she knew I preferred riding over dance! I'm a terrible lady Stark.'

'Right now you're the only one we've got. I know you can do this.'

Lyanna flashed a thankful smile up at him before giving her whole body a little shake. She was incredible that way. The thought of failure terrified her but she would put it to one side when she wanted. Ned tightened his grip on her arm in response.

'Let's go.'

 **Rickard**

Rickard watched Robert as he sauntered away from his children to join the feast. He was aware of Robert's interested in Lyanna but was reluctant to approach the Baratheon's concerning a match. The Stark blood was respected but Rickard was unsure if it would be deemed worthy as a match for the blood of kings. Anyway, Lyanna would feel suffocated in the South. She liked to ride and run and wouldn't be interested in the dresses worn by the Southern women. She would need to be educated in the etiquette and manners and that might take some time. Rickard watched as Eddard and Lyanna made their way down the hall towards his seat at the head of the long table. Lyanna had her head up and was smiling at people around her, nodding and laughing at comments. Eddard looked thoughtful, quiet as usual, not responding to words being thrown his way. Benjen jumped off his seat near Nanny Rush and ran to his sister. She smiled and bent down to hug him. Rickard sighed. Lyanna was pretending. Something was wrong. She was never this nice to anyone. After a few more moments Eddard dropped off his sister at his father's side before leaving to join Robert at a lower table. Lyanna sat in the empty chair that had belonged to her mother and smiled at the congregation.

'What's the matter?'

Lyanna jumped a little at his words before shrugging it off.

'Nothing father. I'm just doing what you told me. I'm being a lady.'

'That Baratheon boy hasn't upset you has he?'

Lyanna stiffened and didn't reply.

'You're an open book daughter but I wont press you now.'

Rickard picked up his goblet and took a swig of wine. It was dark red and sweet. Good summer wine. Lyanna sipped at her own cup then waved at Benjen who had been frantically waving at her since she had sat down. Rickard watched his daughter thoughtfully. She would be fourteen in two months. Maybe a marriage was exactly what she needed to help her become the lady he knew she could be. Rickard would make some enquiries tomorrow but for now he would just enjoy the feast.


	3. The journey South

**Brandon**

Brandon had been awake for hours, he had risen before the sun in his excitement for today and could not wait until the procession was leaving. Lord Walter Whent had arranged an extravagant seven day tournament for the summer and the prizes were said to be rich. Brandon had been unable to attend the previous tournament arranged by the Lannisters on his father's orders,

'The South may have their fun but we have work to do here in the North' he had said. Brandon remembered it like it was yesterday. The bitter disappointment he had felt and the anger at not being able to test his skills against the other young nobles and knights. He understood now why his father had spoken those words to him but it didn't change the fact that he was desperate to show the South what the North was capable of. His sister Lyanna had been less impressed about their trip to the South on her birthday. She had been distant since her father had accepted Robert Baratheon's proposal of marriage not a week before. After the feast at Winterfell Robert had headed home to Storms End to greet his returning parents had had watched their ship sink before his eyes. It was a tragedy felt by all but Robert had stepped up to become the Lord of Storms End and had instantly asked Rickard Stark for his daughters hand. Rickard had put his doubts aside and accepted without consulting Lyanna which had left a rift between the two. It was as if his father thought that the moment Lyanna wore the Baratheon colours she would change. As if the she-wolf would run from her spirit and leave just a pretty, clever girl who was every inch a high born lady. Brandon knew that would never happen. Lyanna would fight tooth and claw for her freedom and would never submit to a man. He wondered if Robert even knew this about his sister. The man had hardly spent time with her. He didn't know she liked to ride or what her favourite food was only that she was a beauty. Brandon considered this a moment and felt a chill run through him. He glanced through his window but the sun was still shining, the weather was beautiful, it couldn't have been the wind. A premonition then? He shook himself.

'Stop Brandon. There's no use in thinking these things.'

He chided himself out loud. Today was a joyous day, the start of an adventure, not a day to be feeling fear for the future.

'Lord Brandon?'

A voice from outside his chambers called for his attention.

'Your father requests you presence in the courtyard.'

'Thank you, I'll be there shortly.'

Brandon straightened his cloak. It was time to go.

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna stood in the courtyard next to her father but not looking at him. Benjen was stood next to her looking uncomfortable in his new riding clothes. He kept pulling at the fur collar and scratching his neck. The weather was unusually warm today but her father insisted they wore the North clothes for as long as possible. If he had his way they would ride into the capital sweating in their furs and looking half cooked from the sun. Lyanna had a brand new dress too. It had been a birthday present from her father along with three Southern gowns so that she could look the part at the tournament in a week. She had been planning to ignore the riding dress and leave it behind but Old Nan had convinced her that she needed to wear it.

'You must look as if you Stark's are a unit. You know as well as I do that if your father's banner men even smell the scent of a rift in your family they will try and tear it apart like hounds. A strong house stands united.'

Old Nan's words ran through Lyanna's mind causing her to sigh. She knew Nanny Rush was right but she was so angry at her father. How could he accept Robert Baratheon's proposal without even speaking to her? He had always tried to make her act like a lady but now he was selling her off as if she had failed him. Maybe if she had just gone to those lessons she wouldn't be in this predicament.

'No! You know that you would have been married to some lord or other on your twelfth birthday the same as the other young ladies.'

Lyanna told herself sternly. Female children were much less desirable than males and it was prudent to get them betrothed as early as possible so that their future was assured. It was a good way for families to form alliances for years before the marriage and many had thought it strange that Lyanna hadn't been betrothed earlier. She didn't want to think of herself as lucky. What woman wants to have a husband hanging over their head from the cradle? Why couldn't she marry someone she loved?

'Happy birthday sister.'

Lyanna was jerked out of her thoughts by the soft voice of Eddard. He held a small parcel wrapped in brown paper in his hand. She forced a smile and took it.

'Thank you.'

Slowly Lyanna peeled the parcel open and gasped at what she saw in her palm. It was a beautiful silver broach in the shape of a direwolf in the centre of a silver circle. Around the circle were four roses with tiny blue gems to show them as her favourite flower.

'A direwolf with winter roses.'

Eddard smiled at his sister.

'I hope you like it.'

'Oh Ned, I love it!'

Lyanna showed her brother the first genuine smile she had managed in a week and threw her arms around his shoulders. It was such a thoughtful gift. The broach was specifically designed for her. Even when she was a Baratheon she could pin the broach to her gowns and remember who she was. The she-wolf of Winterfell, Lady Stark, the wolf was in her blood and Ned knew that it would never go away.

'What about my gift?'

Brandon had appeared from the stables leading her stallion Snowdrop who was sporting a brand new saddle. Lyanna's smile widened.

'It's lightweight and the best leather I could get my hands on. I thought you might need a new saddle if you ever wanted to beat me again.'

Benjen pulled at her skirt and handed her a small wreath of woven spring flowers and Lyanna couldn't stop the tears. She placed the circlet of flowers on her head and bent down to hug her little brother.

'Thank you, all of you. Your gifts are wonderful.'

As she stood Eddard took the broach from her hand and she stood still to let him replace the plain broach she had been wearing to secure her cape. As she stepped away from Ned towards her horse her father spoke.

'Lyanna, you'll be riding in the carriage with Old Nan and Benjen.'

She turned on him in a second, her grey eyes flashing and wet with the tears of happiness that had stopped the moment her father had spoken.

'I think I'll ride with my brothers.'

Her voice was cold and final and her father seemed to know there was no point in arguing. He let the matter slide and mounted his own horse. It took a few moments of rushing but soon the procession was ready to leave and Lyanna rode next to Eddard out of the gates of Winterfell and towards the South.

 **Eddard**

Eddard had been riding next to Lyanna for about an hour now and he smiled to himself every time she reached up to touch the broach at her throat; which was often. He was glad she had liked his present. He had thought long and hard on what to get her and had settled on the broach as she could keep it with her.

'Ned, I don't want to marry Robert.'

'Sorry?'

Lyanna had spoken so quietly Ned had almost missed it.

'I don't want to marry Robert Baratheon.'

'He's a good man and he'll protect you.'

'But he wont love me.'

'Marriage isn't always about love Lyanna but Robert adores you.'

'He adores my face, he barely knows me! I'm not a fool Ned. I've heard the stories of some bastard daughter in the Vale and I doubt that was love. That man will never keep to one bed.'

Eddard thought for a moment. He couldn't deny the claims his sister made against his friend as he knew Robert to be a notorious womaniser and he too had heard the rumours of Maya Stone in the Vale.

'There is no better match for you Lyanna. Robert is cousin to the crown prince, he has royal blood in his veins. Many women would be beside themselves if they were to marry him.'

'I'm not many women.'

Lyanna stated this fact and Ned couldn't disagree. His sister was unlike any lady he had ever met. She was wilful and knew her own mind. You couldn't force her and he knew Robert would try. Robert liked sweet, simple girls who laughed at his jokes and lay down at his feet like dogs but Lyanna was a direwolf, a creature that could not and should not be tamed.

'He will change Lyanna. When he knows you he will love you like I do and he will be faithful only to you.'

Lyanna shook her head, her mane of dark hair swinging around her like a brown cloud.

'Love is sweet, dearest Ned, but it cannot change a man's nature. Robert is the kind of man who takes until there is nothing left to give. He wants the world to adore him and fall into his lap without working hard. I can't love him and I can't live a life where my husband is never in my bed. Who knows where he spends the night? Which brothel whore or low born lady is in his arms? My children will be threatened by the hordes of bastards he fathers and will think their own father was not satisfied with them. Is that to be my life? Is that all I am?'

Lyanna stopped speaking and touched the broach again. Her eyes were far away as if seeing the future she spoke of, her shoulders slightly hunched in despair of it all.

'You will always have Winterfell. Your brothers will protect you for you are a Stark first. The North remembers.'

Lyanna turned to face him again. Her eyes were wet but no tears fell. She smiled that smile he loved so dearly and held out one hand to him.

'You promise? To always protect me and mine?'

'I promise Lyanna.'

Ned hadn't skipped a beat. He thought nothing of the words she spoke. She was his only sister and although they had drifted apart in recent years he wanted nothing but her happiness and would do all he could to make sure she smiled. Lyanna said nothing and returned her hand to her reins. Her eyes were calmer now, considering, her brow creased just slightly as if in thought. Suddenly her expression brightened.

'This tournament will be such fun!'

Ned had never understood how his sister could change her moods at will but it seemed to be her greatest talent. He sighed, happy that she was happy, and hope the rest of the journey would go as smoothly.


	4. Kings Landing

_**A smaller chapter this time (I think). This one took a bit longer to write as I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it. I decided to stick with the point of view of the Starks and slowly introduce other characters as they appear. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and favoring my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**_

 **Brandon**

The ride to Kings Landing had taken them the best part of a week and it was with weary horses and tired feet that the host of Winterfell entered the capital. As they approached the gates Brandon felt an excitement in him that he only ever experienced before a fight. The smells and sounds of the capital surrounded him as he entered the lower ring. Common folk peddling their wares, children running barefoot and screaming along the cobbles, Brandon had never seen so many people in once place. Soldiers in golden armour stood ready to greet them. His father rode his horse to the first man and they exchanged words before he turned and gestured for his people to follow him. The procession made their way through the winding streets towards the castle that sat high, furthest from the gates, overlooking the city like a brooding golden vulture. Brandon had never seen towers so tall but he wasn't about to exclaim over them like a child.

'Lyanna! Look, look how tall the towers are! I bet you could touch the clouds if you climbed them!'

Benjen's voice came high and shrill and Brandon turned his head to see his youngest brother leaning out the window of the carriage. Lyanna had her arms wrapped around his waist so that he wouldn't fall and was laughing at his enthusiasm. Their father had forced her into the carriage an hour earlier telling her it was improper for a lady to ride into the capital on a horse. Lyanna had resisted at first but eventually consented allowing Old Nan to hurry her into the carriage and bolt the door before she could change her mind. Brandon turned back to the castle. Benjen was right, he could almost imagine himself touching the clouds that dotted the bright blue sky. It wasn't long before the procession made it to the castle and the huge wooden gates swung open before them. Rickard rode through first, Brandon close to his side with Ned just behind him, the rest followed them. There were a selection of men and women stood waiting for them as they entered. An older man with a sour face, maybe the same age as his father, wearing crimson garb, slightly behind him two golden haired children in the same colours. Brandon remembered his teachings, the crimson was the colour of House Lannister so the older man must be Tywin Lannister, hand of the king. There were a few other people that Brandon didn't recognise. Their colours and symbols nothing of note to him. Tywin stepped forward and shook his father's hand.

'Welcome to Kings Landing Lord Rickard. I trust you had a pleasant journey. My men will show you to your rooms, no doubt you want to change before dinner.'

It was not a question or at least Tywin didn't seem to want an answer. Brandon's father nodded.

'Thank you Lord Tywin, I'm grateful.'

Brandon dismounted along with his father and brother as Old Nan hurried Benjen and Lyanna from the carriage to present themselves. To his surprise Lyanna managed a decent curtsey, Brandon hadn't even known she was capable, and Tywin twisted his face into something that looked a little like a smile if you squinted.

'The young lady Stark. My daughter is about your age, she'll show you to your room. I'm sure you'll be friends.'

The young woman in red stepped forward. Brandon was a little taken aback. He hadn't noticed her fully until now. Her hair was long and golden and hung in waves like sunlight around her pale face. Her eyes were a startling green and held intelligence. There was no doubt she was a beauty.

'My name is Cersei.'

'Lyanna'

Lyanna replied and Cersei took her arm with a smile.

'Let me take you to your room.'

Lyanna obliged and let Cersei sweep her away, on of the Stark men following in their wake with Lyanna's heavy trunk.

 **Lyanna**

Cersei Lannister was beautiful. She was all sweet golden sunshine and the complete opposite to Lyanna. Her dress was made of fine silk and swept the ground as they walked. It looked very good on her Lyanna thought and hoped that she would suit the Southern fashion the same way. A guard waved to them as they passed by, Cersei giggled and waved back.

'Do you like him?'

Lyanna couldn't stop herself from asking.

'Like him? Of course not! How could you even think such a thing? I'm a Lannister, daughter to the Hand of the King, I am destined for much greater things.'

'What are much greater things?'

'Well,' Cersei lowerd her voice to a whisper as if sharing a secret 'There was talk that I would marry the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen. That fell through, father says it was a mistake, and now he's married to that Elia Martell thing who can't even give him children!'

She spoke these last words as if they were a blasphemy against the Seven she worshipped and looked at Lyanna to see her reaction. She obviously didn't see what she wanted as she tutted crossly and shook her head.

'Are you dull?'

'Dull?'

'Stupid. Do you not understand what it means when a wife can't give her husband children? He'll go wandering and if the woman he wanders too is good enough he may even leave his wife!'

'And you would be that woman?'

'I am destined for greater things, I will be Queen.'

'How do you know this.'

'I am a Lannister.'

Lyanna felt as if Cersei told herself these things to make her life easier but she didn't question the girls certainty, no good could come of it.

'But would you steal away the crown prince just to be Queen?'

Cersei had stopped them by a large oak door. She untangled their arms and opened the room revealing a pretty little chamber with a large bed and dresser and hurried Lyanna inside. The man who had followed them with Lyanna's trunk placed his package on the ground and retreated from the room leaving the girls alone. Cersei walked to the window and looked out at the bright sky.

'You have not met Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna. He is the most beautiful man in the world. He has long silver hair that is like moonlight and he sings the sweetest songs. Many men are crude and rough but he is gentle, thoughtful, considerate, everything a king should be. If I could stand by his side as queen then I would be the happiest woman in all the kingdoms.'

Lyanna had not experienced the feeling that Cersei was trying to convey to her and she wasn't too sure Cersei did either. There might have been love there but it was covered in layers of ambition and scheming. Could a woman really love a man for nothing more than his position?

'I am to be married.'

Cersei spun and fixed Lyanna with a gazed them seemed both annoyed and intrigued.

'You? To who?'

Lyanna didn't like the way Cersei had spoken. It sounded as if she were surprised that anyone would marry Lyanna. Lyanna gritted her teeth and tried to stay as nice as possible.

'Robert Baratheon.'

'Oh him.' Cersei snorted 'I have heard stories about his bastard children running all over...'

'Cersei, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I need to prepare for dinner.'

Lyanna was furious. How dare this girl treat her this way? She was a guest at Kings Landing and this girl spoke to her as if she were a maid in her service. Cersei didn't respond. She smiled and left the room quickly letting the door slam behind her.

 **Cersei**

She hadn't gone far down the hall before Cersei collapsed against a wall in a fit of laughter. That Stark girl had been so angry at her but she had only told the truth. Robert Baratheon was a cad and everyone knew it. Slowly she wiped a tear away from her eye and pushed herself to standing as the guard she had waved too earlier came round the corner.

'Lady Cersei, who was that woman you were with just now?'

'Oh her' Cersei waved her hand dismissively 'Lyanna Stark. The Stark's are staying in Kings Landing for the tournament.'

'She was very pretty.'

'Prettier than me?'

Cersei puffed up at the insult. Lyanna Stark was nothing compared to her. She was drab and her long face looked like a horse. Her dark brown hair was as boring as her grey clothes and her skin wasn't nearly as porcelain white.

'No one shines as brightly next to you.'

The guard replied with a smile which Cersei did not return. She was the most beautiful lady in Kings Landing and she was not happy that there was another woman that any could even consider to be pretty. The guard realised his mistake too late as Cersei swished by him without another glance. She wanted to find Jamie, he would tell her who was more beautiful, and she knew it wouldn't be that Stark bitch.


	5. A fateful meeting

_The long awaited meeting! I hope this chapter is up to standard. I wasn't really sure about the meeting...but I think it went well in the end. I hope everyone continues to read and enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I love to hear feedback and thank you to everyone that reads this :) I'll try and update a bit more regularly rather than when the muse hits!_

 **Eddard**

Ned knocked on the door to the room Lyanna was supposed to be in. The man who had carried her chest had directed him but he had tried knocking three times and hadn't yet had an answer.

'Lyanna?'

He called out though he kept his voice low to avoid any suspicion from the guards. A heavy creaking sound made him step back as the door swung inwards to reveal his sister. She looked beautiful in the light Southern gown of dark blue, her hair braided prettily in the front and left hanging long at the back. She raised her grey eyes to meet Ned's and he could see she had been crying.

'Lyanna, what's the matter?'

'Ned, does Robert really have bastard children?'

This question took him aback and he started. Why was she thinking these things? His hesitation was more than enough for his sister who choked back a sob and brushed past him into the hallway.

'Where are you going?'

'Tell father I'm sorry but I wont make it to dinner.'

She threw the words over her shoulder, never stopping in her hurried retreat from her brother. Ned was frozen. He wanted to go after Lyanna but knew it was best to leave her alone when she felt like this. He still couldn't work out where she had even got that thought from about Robert. A small cough made him look to his left to see the golden haired boy from earlier leaning against the wall with a smug smile on his face.

'I wanted to come and see the she-wolf but there's nothing special about her. I can't believe Cersei even considers her a threat.'

The boy stood up and gave a little bow as if suddenly realising he had been rude to the man before him.

'My apologies, I am Jamie Lannister, and which of the Starks are you?'

'Eddard.' Ned responded coldly 'Is Cersei your sister?'

'She is indeed, and dare I say much more beautiful than yours.'

Ned was furious that this young Lord dare insult his sister in front of him but if this boy's attitude was anything like his sister Cersei's then...Ned was starting to understand who had put thoughts of Robert's bastards into Lyanna's head.

'I think you should leave.'

Jamie smiled back at Ned seemingly oblivious by the soft threat in his voice.

'I only came to make sure you knew the way to the hall. I'm meant to escort you, or would you rather go after you sister?'

'No, I'll come with you.'

Ned pulled his sister's door shut and turned to Jamie.

'Lead the way.'

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna ran through the halls of the Red Keep, the soft fabric of her dress floating around her as she tried to find a way out. She hadn't thought that a place so big could feel so suffocating but it seemed as though the very walls were trying to crush her. How had she been such a fool? She had known about Robert, of course she had, his infidelity was famous and Lyanna knew that somewhere in the back of her mind she had believed the rumours about him siring bastards. Why did it all feel like such a shock now? Her feet carried her down a small flight of stairs and through a large wooden door into a garden. The summer air hit her face and instantly dried her tears. Lyanna stopped and took a deep breath breathing in the smell of flowers and grass that now surrounded her. Being outside was all she wanted, she wished she had her horse so that she could ride into the setting sun and never leave the North again. A warm breeze blew past her face carrying with it the sound of the sweetest music she had ever heard and distracting her from her thoughts instantly. Determined to find the source of the noise Lyanna started in the direction she thought it came from, her silk slippers pattering along the paved ground and her blue dress blowing around her, until she turned a corner and saw a man sitting by a fountain. His hair was silver blonde and shone in the last rays of sun as if he were crowned with the same fire. He was dressed in a finely woven black and red tunic and held a lyre in his hands. His fingers plucked the strings deftly and from his lips came the most beautiful melody. Lyanna felt her eyes begin to fill with tears again as the haunting sounds embraced her. Slowly the song came to an end and Lyanna couldn't help herself and clapped. The sound was harsh after such a sweet song and it startled the man who looked up to see who was there. When he saw Lyanna his face softened into a smile and he gestured for her to come and sit next to him. Without hesitation she swept over and sat by him. His deep purple eyes never left her face and she started to feel herself blush.

'You are an exceptionally talented musician Ser. Did you write that song yourself?'

He chuckled.

'I did but, if I may my lady, what is such a pretty little rose doing out so late alone?'

'Rose?'

He laughed again. His laugh was as beautiful as his face and Lyanna wished he would always laugh.

'I apologise my lady. Your dress reminds me of the winter roses that grow in the North. I assumed you had come from the flowerbeds, some changeling sprite, to dance in the last light of the day.'

As if possessed Lyanna spoke, 'Winter roses are my favourite flower!' before quickly clapping a hand to her mouth horrified that she had just blurted that out in front of this strange man. She had been bewitched by his voice and his smiles and now he was stealing her voice too. Something in her sung out in joy of this incredible man but another part of her wanted to run. Her mind was telling her he was dangerous, she had to leave.

'I'm sorry Ser but I must go, I'm late for dinner.'

She stood and turned to go but his hand flashed out and grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks. Lyanna's heart skipped a beat. His long fingers closed around her wrist, his calloused skin warm against her own. Slowly he stood and came closer, her desire to run intensified but she couldn't escape his strong grasp.

'I would like to sing for you again if you'd let me.'

His voice was different now, the light teasing tone had gone to be replaced by something much more serious. Lyanna's breath caught in her throat, her free hand raised to trace the direwolf broach at her neck to try and steady her thoughts but her mind was whirling and would not be stopped.

'I can't stay my lord.'

She managed to stutter the words but they both knew that it was not convincing.

'Not even for your crown prince?'

Lyanna gasped. How could she have been such a fool. Of course this man was the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen. His sliver blonde hair should have reminded her immediately and if nothing else no other family had the same purple eyes the Targaryen's did.

'I've been such a fool.'

'You have not made a fool of yourself this day.'

He smiled at her. A genuine smile filled with warmth then he pulled her to him and slipped an arm around her waist so that she was trapped furthur.

'I have always been good, I wish to be selfish just this once.'

The prince spoke and before she could stop him he leaned down and captured Lyanna's lips with his own. Too shocked to move Lyanna didn't resist. His lips were soft against hers, his warmth flooding her, she closed her eyes...All too soon the pressure was gone and when she opened her eyes she found herself staring into Rhaegar's. He looked thoughtful then released his hold on Lyanna and she stepped away. It was as if the kiss had been a switch and the spell was broken, this beautiful man had trapped her against her will and now he had stolen a kiss from her. Crown Prince or no she was furious.

'I don't care who you are, you can't go around kissing ladies you don't know!'

Rhaegar laughed carelessly and pushed his silver hair back from his face with one hand.

'Don't all ladies desire the kiss of a Crown Prince?'

'You have a wife, you have children and you stand in the gardens of the Red Keep kissing strangers. I hope you never sit on the Iron Throne as king as you would be a terrible ruler.'

'You are not as strange to me as you think Lyanna Stark.'

Lyanna fell silent and took a step back from the prince. His face was so serious, his eyes felt as if they were burning holes into her soul, as if he were looking for something. She was suddenly frightened. This man who made her heart race and her blood run cold all at once and who knew her name before she had known his. Lyanna got the feeling she had been tested and finding out if she had passed would not be good for anyone. Turning on her heel Lyanna marched away from Rhaegar without so much as a goodbye intent on putting as much distance between her and the prince as she possibly could. Her heart pounded in her chest and her cheeks flushed as she remembered the touch of his lips but she kept walking and didn't look back.

 **Rhaegar**

Rhaegar couldn't suppress a smile as Lyanna sped away from him. She vanished into the labyrinth of the gardens the same way she had appeared with one last swish of blue silk. He had been startled when she first appeared but by her appearance it had taken him only a moment to realise that she was Lyanna of house Stark. He sighed and sat again on the edge of the fountain. She was so young with a temper like the sea, one moment she had been putty in his hands and the next a tempest of fury, unpredictable. She interested him. The other young women in court knew his face and spent their days throwing themselves at him in a desperate bid for his attention despite his wife. Since she had been pronounced unable to bear more children the houses had been trying to tear her down and replace her with one of their own daughters. Ordinarily this wouldn't have phased Rhaegar, he was an honourable man and would happily stay true to Elia but the prophecy... Lyanna stark was different. She wouldn't throw herself at his feet just because he had a title, she wouldn't submit to him because of his good looks and she certainly wasn't happy that he had kissed her. She was strong, wilful, those things he liked and he needed another heir. Maybe he could win her over during the tournament. If he could prove to her that her was a good man she might say yes.

'How stupid.'

He replied to his own question out loud. Lyanna wasn't a fool and she wasn't the desperate daughter of a ladder climbing family. He would have to win her over in gifts and words rather than deeds. He would make sure that he saw her again, alone if he could, at least once a day. The way she had looked after he had kissed her suddenly filled his mind. Her grey eyes almost hidden by huge pupils, her cheeks flushed pink and her plump lips wet. She had been beautiful. A strange sensation pulsed through him and that shocked him. Shaking his head slightly Rhaegar stood and picked up the lyre. The sun had sunk behind the horizon and the night was starting to get cold, it was time he returned to his rooms. He had much to think about.


	6. Winter is coming

_Word from the author: It had been so so so so so long since I published something! I didn't forget about this story I just hit writers block then life happened and I left it in the dusty archives of my dying laptop but I have still received and incredible amount of interest in this even though I haven't updated in a year! The new season of GoT has also served to give me a kick up the butt to try and get more written. So here we go, one more chapter and I'll do my best to actually update...thank you to everyone who reads this and I hope this chapter fits in with the originals!_

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna rushed back to her room, her blue skirts swinging around her ankles, one hand pressed to her lips. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and all the willing in the world wouldn't quiet it. She reached her chambers and bolted through the door slamming the heavy wood shut behind her. She leant back against the solid surface breathing heavily, her legs were shaking with the effort of running so fast and begged her for release. Obliging Lyanna slid to the floor, the skirts of her dress flowing out around her slight frame. Her mind was racing with emotions she couldn't quite place. Anger sat at the forefront, hot and bubbling, an embarrassed rage that flushed her cheeks pink. Who did the prince think he was; kissing a maiden like that? He had no right, just because he was the Crown Prince didn't mean every woman in the kingdom was his to do with as he pleased. If anyone had seen she would be ruined.

 _'But would that be so bad?'_

A small voice inside her head cut through the rabble surprising her. She would be ruined, Robert would never marry her, no high born Lord in his right mind would marry her if there were rumours about her and Rhaegar. She could marry a lesser Lord or no one at all and live the life she'd always wanted, free and unchained. She could ride when she wanted, practice with a sword and there would be no expectations or limits on who she was.

 _'But father would never forgive me, my brothers, my family...'_

It was a terrible idea. She had to marry Robert, her father had agreed, her future was set, she shouldn't wish to change that however much it was true. Her lips still tingled from the kiss. Cersei had been right, Rhaegar was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, his songs were the sweetest she had ever heard, and his lips...Lyanna shook her head trying to banish the thoughts of the kiss. Why was she thinking these things now? She was supposed to be mad at the prince not imagining the indecent things he had done to her. What was the matter with her? Lyanna covered her face with her hands and was surprised to find her cheeks wet with tears. Why was she crying? Was it the shock of the whole thing? A little part of her didn't think so but she squashed it down. This turmoil of feelings was ripping her apart, she didn't even understand her own self any more. Furious and miserable Lyanna ripped off her beautiful gown and left it in a heap on the flagstone floor before climbing into her bed and pulling the silk sheets over her head.

 **Rickard**

Rickard surveyed the banquet hall for any sign of his daughter. Eddard had told him hours earlier that she wouldn't be attending but he lived in hope though it was often misplaced. Tywin Lannister was sat on his right hand side but had hardly said a word to him all evening. The man was as stiff and cold as the North and Rickard was half glad that he hadn't had to try and make conversation with a man who's ambitions clearly outweighed his honour. An excited murmur ran through the hall and Rickard looked back to the entrance. It was not his daughter who entered but the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. He seemed unconcerned by his late entrance but his father the King was clearly furious. The prince made his way to the head of the table where the empty high back chair had been waiting for him. He took a seat, the chair for his wife was also empty, Rickard had heard she had excused herself for ill health. The people in the hall were waving and clamouring, those who had yet to see the prince were craning their necks for a better view and the young ladies of the kings court were preening without discretion. Rickard sighed inwardly glad that his daughter was not here. He could see his son Eddard sat next to Robert who was glowering at his cousin. It wouldn't do for Lyanna to raise more ill feeling between the two if she showed any interest toward the prince.

'Where have you been?'

The King, Arys, hissed at his son. His voice was low but Rickard was close enough to the Kings chair to hear him speak.

'In the gardens father, I was putting off this ridiculous affair as long as possible.'

'You seek to irritate me boy, your mother will hear of what a treacherous snake you are turning out to be.'

'Mother has been dead for years.'

The prince sounded bored as if he'd heard the speech a thousand times. The king just looked confused for a moment before slumping back into his chair.

'Very well, you will not disappoint me like this at Lord Whents tournament tomorrow.'

Rhaegar said nothing but sipped from his goblet and waved at Cersi Lannister who had been frantically trying to get his attention since he had entered the hall. Rickard was pleased to feel Tywin's disapproval of his daughter radiating from his stiff form. The feasting went on for another hour or so before members of the party started to stagger away from the hall and back to their rooms. It seemed the night was coming to an end. Rickard stood and smoothed his thick grey doublet. He turned the king and bowed.

'Good night your majesty.'

The king didn't respond. His clouding eyes were looking at something that no one else could see but Rhaegar nodded his respects as Rickard turned and took his leave of the feast.

 **Brandon**

Brandon watched the revels until they began to die down and his father stood. He watched as his father bowed to the king and prince before turning and walking away. Rheagar's eyes never left his father as he stepped down from the dias.

 _Curious_

Brandon thought to himself but dismissed the thought as passing fancy. He had drunk far too much wine. As Rickard passed his seat Brandon stood and matched his father step for step.

'I didn't see Lyanna.'

His father didn't respond.

'I would have thought she would love a party. A chance to show off all her new southern dresses and be adored by the masses.'

'Your sister would have acted like a wild animal draped in cloth, you know how she is.'

Brandon smiled and inclined his head slightly to show his father he agreed.

'Still it is strange she did not even show her face. The tournament begins tomorrow and she will be expected to make an appearance there.'

His father sighed 'maybe you should go speak to her Brandon, she listens to her brothers more than she has ever listened to me.'

Brandon nodded 'I think I will, goodnight father.'

At the next stairway Brandon headed upwards towards the floor where Lyanna slept. It wasn't too far from the hall but while he walked he contemplated the reason behind his sister's reluctance. His steps echoed back at him from the stone walls of the palace, he felt like the only soul in the world for a moment before he reached the door to Lyanna's room. He knocked agaisnt the wood and called her name softly, there was no reply. Brandon knocked once more and this time a murmured response came from the room beyond. He pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room.

'Lyanna? Where are you?'

'On the bed.'

Brandon started to make his way across the floor when his foot slipped on something laying on the ground. He knelt and picked up the silk fabric. It was soft in his fingers and smelt like flowers.

'You need to take better care of your new clothes sister. Our father would be furious if he knew you discarded your dresses so haphazardly across the floor.'

'Leave it, I do not want that dress any more.'

With the dim light Brandon could see the fabric was a ice blue of winter roses. It had been the only dress Lyanna really wanted. Sometimes she could still be such a child when she wanted something. Brandon remembered her begging their father to buy the cloth for this dress. She had threatened to wear the thick woven dresses of the north and faint from the heat if he didn't. Their father had laughingly relented but had Lyanna agree on fabrics with a spring colour too. She had picked them carelessly, a light pink, moss green and one of gold with black lace. The last one had been their father's doing too, he thought it would be a fine idea to dress her in the Baratheon colours. Lyanna had been so excited by the blue silk she hadn't even noticed. Why she had now discarded this dress was a mystery to him. Maybe he would never understand women and their whims. Brandon sighed.

'Did something happen? Robert was asking after you at the feast. I think he missed your company.'

'I am sure he can find 'company' elsewhere.'

'Lyanna, you must not think so badly of your betrothed. For better or worse you are promised by oath.'

'How can I not think badly of him?'

His sister shot up in her bed and he could feel the cold glare of her eyes across the room.

'He is a scoundrel who cares nothing for the honour of women! Cersei said...'

Brandon cut her off as soon as he heard the name.

'You must not listen to a word that witch says. Father's squire, Howland, you know him yes? Well he told me he saw her flirting with the castle guards. She is a slut and her words mean nothing, you are a lady, betrothed and with great prospects, of course she will try to bring you down. Court here is different from home Lyanna. The ladies try to pull one another down to win favour and the lords must face daily battles to prove they are manly...'

'You may struggle then.'

'Are you saying I'm not manly?'

He heard Lyanna giggle and allowed himself a smile.

'You will come tomorrow? The opening day of the tournament and the greatest feast in the evening?'

'I am a Stark, there is no summer that could stop a winter this strong.'

Her reply was a fierce as the direwolf they were famed for. He replied with the family words.

'Winter is coming.'

'Winter is coming.'

For some reason he felt a chill as she repeated them back to him but he ignored it. The hour was late, he was tired.

'Goodnight, my beautiful sister.'

'Goodnight Brandon, thank you.'

He bowed, more for his benefit than hers, and slipped back out of the room closing the door securely behind him. Howland Reed stood in the hallway, his sharp eyes watching. Brandon often felt like he could see the man's mind working behind those eyes. He was clever and knew more than he let on.

'Keep her safe.'

Howland nodded and took up position by Lyanna's door as Brandon walked back to his room in the dark. Tomorrow would be another day...


	7. The Tournament begins

_This chapter has the introduction to Howland Reed._

 _I'm sorry it takes me so long to post but I've been moving around a lot again! I'm trying my best to get chapters written as fast as I can. With the end of the recent series it makes this story more relevant than ever and I hope I'm doing justice to a side of the story that we've only been given in bits and pieces up until now. Let me know what you think and I'll do my best to get the next chapter to everyone that reads this as soon as possible._

 _To everyone that is reading, following, favoring and commenting thank you so much! It's the emails from you that keeps me from forgetting this story and keeps me compelled to write it! I hope you keep reading!_

 **Howland**

The morning dawned bright and warm as they did in the south. At least, that's how Howland though they must all look. He had never left the North before and there even the summers were cold, the morning air could bite a chill regardless of the time of year. These southern lands were strange to him. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he noticed a young girl walking toward him. She was dressed in a maid outfit of the castle and curtseyed when she reached him.

'My name is Nina, I'm here to help Lady Stark dress this morning.'

He nodded the girl into the room uninterested in any more details. Brandon Stark had asked him to watch the room and he had done his duty, he was going to be exhausted for the tournament but it mattered little to him. He waited another hour and watched the sun as it rose higher into the blue sky. The world was bathed in pink for a moment and he marvelled at the sight. There was so much of the world he had not seen and it still baffled him when he found new wonders. Becoming a man of the Starks had let him see more of the seven kingdoms than he ever would have staying in The Neck.

He waited patiently for another half hour as he watched the sun rise to it's full height. The pink had faded from the sky to be replaced with a glaring blue. As he watched the door behind him opened again and Nina slipped out. She bowed quickly to Howland and hurried off down the hallway her job obviously complete. Only a moment later the door opened again and a voice came from behind him.

'Who are you?'

Howland spun round to face the she-wolf of Winterfell only to be shocked by the nymph that stood before him. Her long dark hair was criss-crossed with intricate braids and the way it fell made her long face look almost elvish. She was wearing a low cut gown, in the style favoured by Southern women, coloured black and gold. The Baratheon colours. She had a silver and blue broach attached at her breast and Howland clearly noted the direwolf in the centre. The colours of the stag and the direwolf of the North, she was making a statement. Howland snapped out of his trance and gave her a bow and a smile.

'My name is Howland Reed my lady, your father's man. Your brother asked me to keep watch last night.'

She surveyed him quietly, her dark eyes running up and down his small stature.

'But you're so small.'

There was no hint of apology in her gaze, it was almost a challenge and Howland never stepped down from a challenge.

'My Lady should know that height does not make a good fighter or she would always lose to her brothers.'

He grinned as he finished. Lyanna's eyes widened at his comment but as he smiled she began to laugh.

'I apologise Howland, I was in a foul mood from yesterday and I thought I would take it out on the first person I saw, I see now I picked the wrong opponent.'

'My Lady may find me lacking in height but I have wit enough for us both.'

She laughed again at his cheeky response and stepped out from her doorway letting the door close behind her. Howland offered her his arm and she took it with a small smile. He was glad he could help the wolf maid even if it was in a small way.

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna linked her arm with the crannogman and let him lead her down the hallway. She had been so angry this morning when she had woken and decided that if she must attend the long festivities she was going to make a statement. She disliked Robert and hated the idea of their marriage but Rheagar's kiss still echoed in her mind. If she wore her dress of Baratheon colours then she would be telling the world she was unashamedly Robert's, that would show that Cersi creature, and Rheagar, well hopefully he would not come near her again. She felt she couldn't trust herself near such a man. When she had opened the door to find Howland Reed standing there she had decided that if she had to suffer then she would make another miserable with her but the crannogman had a quick wit that she had instantly warmed to. None of her father's men spoke to her like that even if they disagreed with her behaviour, they let her walk all over them simply because she was a Stark. Howland was like a breath of fresh air when she had felt she was close to suffocating.

'Howland, you must help me.'

He looked at her. His eyes were the colour of swamp water, greens and greys swirled together, and full of intelligence. She felt he knew what she might say before she even said it.

'You are making a statement my Lady.'

'I am.'

'Surely you don't need my help for that? You seem to be doing well alone?'

'It's not the statement I am worried about. My father has requested my behaviour to be flawless, a perfect lady, and I am far from that. I will need to see you a few times a day in order to be myself. Do you think you might be able to oblige me in this?'

'You feel as if you may burst if you hold your wolf nature in for too long?'

She couldn't help herself and laughed again.

'Yes, my wolf nature as you put it, wolves cannot be tamed and I should explode if I am to be a Southern lady for the whole tournament!'

'Can your brothers not help you with this?'

'Brandon and Eddard are set to compete in the tournament so I will not be able to see them often and Benjen is too young to understand. I wish I could compete too, I shall not be allowed to ride for a week or more...I think I may go mad.'

'Surely there is a way you could compete or at least ride?'

She was thoughtful for a moment before sighing.

'Sadly I think not. Women are not looked upon favourably if they partake in a mans sport and for a lady it is unheard of!'

Howland went silent and Lyanna was scared she had said too much but she could see his mind working behind his eyes and her fears calmed. She did not think he was the kind of man to be frightened away by her girlish fantasy though she was embarrassed she had said anything.

Lyanna had barely noticed the distance they had covered as they had been talking but very soon they were stood in the open archway looking out on the fields where the tournament was to be held. Lyanna gasped at the splendour of it all, she had never seen anything like it. There were huge coloured tents erected everywhere flying the flags of various houses and a large wooden dais of benches had been built for spectators to sit and watch the joust. There was a ring with a sawdust floor for hand to hand combat and in the distance she could see a track with jumps for a contest of horsemanship. The air smelt of various foods and was full of the voices of traders and craftsmen selling their wares. Squires hurried around pulling horses and carrying bits of armour for their knight. It was an incredible sight.

'They say it is bigger than the Lannister tournament to celebrate prince Viserys's birth and it will last

for ten days.'

'I hope I can last ten days.'

'Head up my Lady, smile, laugh and be merry and I will always be there when you need me.'

He bowed once more before disappearing into the crowd. Lyanna was shocked to be left suddenly alone but before she could call after Howard a hand fell on her shoulder.

'Sister, well met.'

Eddard's voice was easily recognisable to her and very welcome.

'Edd!'

She spun and kissed her brother on the cheek. He graced her with one of his rare smiles before squinting into the crowd.

'Who were you just with?'

'Howland Reed, he's been very helpful, Brandon asked him to guard my chambers last night and he escorted me this morning. He must have left because he saw you.'

'Howland is a good man.'

Edd took his sister's recently empty arm and pulled her close to him.

'You've chosen your dress well.'

'Thank you, I hope Robert notices.'

'How could he not?' Edd snorted 'In those colours it's a though he's won you already, he'll parade you like a trophy. Why the sudden change of heart? What happened last night?'

'Nothing' Lyanna realised her answer was far too fast 'Father wants me to be a proper lady, I just thought this was a good place to start.'

She could tell Edd didn't believe her but he didn't press that matter.

'Very well, let's find father before Robert sees you and sweeps you away...' he paused for a moment 'you must not hit him if he does.'

'A lady does not hit.'

Edd chuckled.

'Good answer, let's go.'

Lyanna relented easily and let her brother pull her through the throng of colours and excitement towards the grey direwolf flag waving in breeze.

 **Rickard**

Rickard Stark stood in the entrance way to the Stark tent and surveyed the excitement that lay before him. Lords, ladies, knights and squires hurried this way and that in a desperate bid to see everything and be ready for the start of the joust. The most highly anticipated event of any tournament. The lower lords would joust today and some squires hoping to move up in the ranks, the high lords would begin their involvement a few days in and undoubtedly beat the lower lords who had made it that far. His sons would not join the joust until the fifth day and Rheagar would join on the seventh. Many claimed the way the joust was structured was unfair on the lower lords but really it gave them a chance to compete as if they faced high lords early on they would be knocked from the tournament immediately. Rickard had woken early to oversee the completion of the Stark tent, he could not bare to let something that so heavily represented his family look haphazard or half done. He had been expecting to see Tywin Lannister overseeing his own tent but he hadn't shown his face and Rickard guessed that if Tywin hadn't arrived yet it was likely he would not come at all. That had led him to wondering why but the thought was short lived as his middle son and daughter appeared through the crowd. Eddard looked as he always did, stern in his Stark grey but Lyanna was a vision in black and gold. Her long dark hair was braided in the way the southern ladies wore theirs with enough left flowing down her back to float about her like an ethereal aura. She held herself beautifully, looking around her with her chin raised an appearance of her own importance on he features. If Rickard didn't know better he would think she was a lady through and through but he knew his daughter and the act she was putting on was quite obvious to him. She had been watching the high born southern ladies and was imitating their actions as if she had done them all her life. Sometime he forgot she was as young as she was. When she caught sight of him her haughty expression dropped and she smiled and ran the short distance to his side. The dress swung around her slim frame and the gold shimmered in the summer sun. Eddard followed his sister without changing his stride. He was always unhurried. Rickard smiled and held out his hands for Lyanna to take them in her own.

'You look beautiful. The Southern dress suits you well. Your mother would be so proud.'

Lyanna looked up at him with the hint of tears in her eyes. Her fingers squeezed his slightly before she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thank you father.'

Eddard nodded to his father when he reached them and Rickard acknowledged the presence of his second son.

'Father!'

Rickard looked past Eddard to see Brandon striding towards the tent dragging his brother Benjen by the hand. Brandon looked like a real lord in his armor, Benjen a small wolf with his gnawing at his brother's leather gloved fingers. As Brandon reached his family he shook Benjen off into a pile on the ground. The young boy stood and shook himself off before going to stand by his sister and glaring at his eldest brother. Rickard couldn't help laughing. His strange family was all together here though the men and women of the South would find them strange. His laugh was infectious and the entire group found themselves laughing. At that moment a great fanfare of trumpets sounded to signal the start of the tournament. Brandon clapped Eddard on the shoulder and pointed at a man walking through the crowd. Rickard raised his eyes to see Robert Baratheon striding through the crowd with a purpose and felt Lyanna's hand tighten on his once again. He looked to his daughter who's face was set as if she were to fight a great war and who knew, maybe she was, a woman's war is very different to a man's. He squeezed her hand back before raising his arm and hailing the young Stag.

'Well met Robert.'


	8. The Prophecy

_Two chapters in one day! It doesn't rain but it pours, how lucky are you guys :P The prophecy was of my own making, I haven't found it anywhere within the cannon that I've been studying to try and get this story as close as I can to what we all know while giving it my own twist. It is fanfiction after all! Personally I like it because it gives a little nod to the story we all know in ASOIAF but let me know what you think!_

 **Lyanna**

'Well met Rickard.'

Robert's loud, overbearing voice instantly made Lyanna regret her decision to make the statement she had chosen this morning but she would not let it show. She was a Stark. She would not fear this man although she hated the future mapped out for her she would shape it as best she could.

'Ned!'

Robert clapped her brother on the shoulder with a force that made the smaller man sway but still he smiled at his friend and clutched his forearm in the way men did as greeting. Brandon nodded his acknowledgement of Robert while Benjen had already disappeared to the back of the tent to lie on the wolf furs and ignore everyone. Robert smiled as he turned his gaze on Lyanna.

My Lady, would you do me the honour of walking with me?'

He held out his arm and with a shaking hand Lyanna took it. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm before turning to her father.

'I'll be borrowing your daughter Lord Stark.'

'As you will, keep her safe.'

Brandon chuckled and whispered low enough for only Lyanna to hear.

'I doubt she needs protection.'

Lyanna reached her free hand out to touch her brother's steel clad chest in a gesture of appreciation for his words. Robert did not understand that a lady could be wild, he saw her only as a gentle creature that needed to be protected but today Lyanna would allow him his moronic game. She could still feel the heat of Rheagar's lips on hers and it was frightening her. How a man could mark her so thoroughly with one touch. She had to forget and maybe a day with Robert would not be so bad...

Lyanna allowed herself to be pulled from her tent by Robert and out into the crowd. Eddard followed them along with a few lesser nights bearing the crest of the stag. Although she was mostly uninterested in Robert the tournament grounds were exciting and full of life and she couldn't help but ask questions as her curiosity got the better of her.

'That tent there, it belongs to the Lannisters does it not?'

'The golden lion is the Lannisters' Robert nodded 'but I do not think Tywin will be attending.'

Lyanna couldn't contain the little gasp that escaped her.

'But surely that's too high an insult?'

Robert laughed.

'You think the Lannisters care who they offend? Anyway, I have it on good authority that Tywin Lannister and the Mad King had a dispute last night after the feast. The King plans to raise Jamie Lannister to the King's Guard.'

'You cannot speak of the King like that.' Eddard berated his friend 'but this news of Jamie...first Aery's refuses to marry Cersei to the prince and now he is robbing him of his heir. It is one slight after another. I wouldn't be surprised if Tywin revokes his position as Hand.'

Lyanna stopped dead making the whole procession come to a halt. Her head snapped up, her eyes blazing as she stared daggers at Robert.

'On who's good authority?'

When she spoke her voice was level but there was a underlying current of fury. Robert looked down at her and saw the sparks in her eyes. His face changed instantly and he looked away.

'One of my men...'

'Your men!' Lyanna was furious now 'You can't even look me in the eye when you lie to me Robert? Tell me your 'authority' wasn't some chamber maid from the castle, tell me Robert!'

Her voice came out louder than she intended and her whole body shook. Lyanna was surprised to find that in her heart she desperately wanted him to calm her fears, to tell her that he would never do such a thing, that he might love her but he didn't say a word. With one movement she wrenched her arm from his grip and took a step away from the man before her.

'Lyanna, please...'

Her brother reached out a hand to her but she shook her head and took another step away.

'You asked to marry me! You said you'd protect me but how can you when you can't even protect me from yourself?'

Lyanna was ashamed to find tears in her eyes, her face was flushed with rage and embarrassment, he would treat her this way in front of so many others? She turned on her heel and fled into the crowd, her black and gold dress trailing behind her, the tears that had threatened to spill now running freely down her face.

She ran through the crowds until finally she could run no more. She slipped behind a tent of blue and white and collapsed to her knees on the ground. Her tears had dried some time ago but she had kept moving so that she wouldn't have to think. Why was her future so bleak? So pointless? She was betrothed to a man who claimed to love her but did not respect her and seemed to not care at all about her heart. Robert Barethon was as bad as she feared and more. She had wanted to show the world that she could do this, to prove to Cersei that Robert was not a bad person, to prove to herself that she did not need the kind words and touch of Rhaegar Targaryen but all of that had failed in a single moment. Laughter from a crowd roused her from her dark thoughts. It seemed the tent she had chosen to hide behind was a mummers tent. The sound of a lyre began and a girls voice sang along to the tune. Lyanna listened to the sweet sound until another noise interrupted her listening. She could hear jeering and grunting and she turned to see three young men standing in a clearing of the tents just a little way away from her. A fourth man lay on the floor. The three squires were kicking the other man and laughing at him. In a moment Lyanna realised the fourth man was Howland Reed and her previous fury was rekindled. She stooped and picked up a strong wooden stick from the floor. It looked as through it was part of a thin tent pole that had broken and it felt sturdy and fit well in her palm.

'What do you think you're doing!'

She shouted and advanced on the squires. The young men jumped at the voice but relaxed when they saw it was just a girl in a gown holding a stick.

'What's it to you?'

'That is my father's man. I will not have you hurting him as you please.'

'And who's your father lady?'

One of the boys jeered at her and Lyanna pounced. She rushed the first squire and beat him soundly round the heat with her makeshift sword. He fell backwards to the floor so she jabbed the blunt end of the stick down into the back of his hand. He howled in pain and shuffled backwards away from her. Footsteps alerted her to the approach of the other squires. In one swift movement she swung around lowering her stick and slamming it into the shins of the first so he toppled forwards onto his face before sweeping upwards to hit the second in the jaw. He stumbled back dazed and looked at her with fear in his eyes.

'My father is Lord Rickard Stark, warden of the North. You would do well to remember it.'

The two squires on the ground raised themselves before all three ran back into the maze of tents. Lyanna dropped her stick and walked over to where Howland was lying. She offered him her hand which he took and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

'Who were those boys?'

'I don't know.'

Lyanna tutted and shook her head before turning her attention back to Howland. He was holding his arm strangely and there was a trickle of blood coming from his hairline.

'You're injured! You must come back with me to Father's tent and I'll patch you up.'

Howland couldn't refuse, Lyanna wasn't about to let him go. She took his good arm and began to pull him away through the tents and back towards the Stark banner in the distance.

 **Rheagar**

Rheagar had been trying to avoid as much of the noise and bustle of the festivities as possible. His wife Elia had appeared a few hours earlier to stand by him as his father had anointed Jamie Lannister to the King's Guard. Rheagar was sure it was purely out of spite towards Lord Tywin although he did not know why. His father had become a vindictive man who relished the pain of others and Rheagar had given up trying to understand all his motives. Elia had wanted to walk and see the extensive grounds so he had walked with her a while. They had watched the first round of the joust with the lesser lords and squires until Elia claimed she was feeling sick again and had to rest. Rheagar had let her go with her ladies then excused himself and disappeared. He had heard Lord Whent had hired a well known troupe of mummers for his festivities and they had among them a talented young girl who played the lyre. He had wanted to hear her sing so had hidden himself behind the mummers tent so as not to disturb the play. As he had waited listening Lyanna Stark had appeared breathless and sad to sink to her knees close to his hiding place. He could see the dried tracks of tears down her face and the way she held her body was so different to the way she had stood when he first saw her. He had seen her arrive that first day when she had alighted from the carriage. Her face was full of intrigue and wonder, there was no fear in her, she wanted this adventure in whatever form it might take. Whatever had happened to her had broken her somewhat and Rheagar felt it in his own heart. He had watched as she listened to the sweet song of the mummer girl and continued to watch as she took a broken stick in her hand and beat three squires into the ground with it. He was impressed. He'd never seen a lady fight like a man and Lyanna fought as if she'd been trained. He wondered if her father had taught her before dismissing the notion. It was more likely one of her brothers. She was a Northern wolf in her own right and she had shown her fangs purely in defence of the small man that was being tormented. Rheagar smiled to himself. He remembered the first time he had met her in the gardens, the look in her eyes as she realised who he was, her fury when he had kissed her. She couldn't know he had been watching her from the moment she had stepped foot into Kings Landing. When he had seen her he knew her to be the Lady of prophecy although he had known nothing about her but every little piece she revealed to him was changing him. The prophecy...His mind fell back to that day in the woods...

Rheagar pushed through the thick brush with one thought in his mind, he had to find the wood witch. A thorny branch snapped back and caught in his long silver hair, one of the thorns scraped his cheek drawing blood. He wiped the blood away with his thumb and pressed on. The chamber maids at the palace had been talking about a women in the wood who could tell your future for a blood price. Usually he wouldn't bother with such talk but the dreams he had been having lately were preying on his mind. Blood and green fire before all was covered with ice and darkness. The screams of the dead, the roar of dragons and the howl of a lone wolf. The first time the dreams had come he woke up in a sweat. He had thought it strange and tried to ignore it but the dream came back and the terror plagued him even in the day. He was hoping this witch could shed some light on his dreams, maybe she knew what they meant. As he pushed through the next thicket a dilapidated shack came into view and he knew he had reached his destination. Slowly he approached and knocked at the wooden door.

'Hello? My name is Rheagar Targaryen and I'm looking for a witch who lives in these woods.'

'Then you have found her. Enter.'

He stepped into the shack, lowering his head to miss the frame and came face to face with the witch. She was younger than he had expected but her eyes held a haunting wisdom that he could not deny.

'Why have you sought me out Prince of the realm?'

'I have been having such strange dreams, I thought maybe you could tell me what they mean.'

'I will need your blood.'

She held out a knife and Rheagar took it. He sliced open the skin of his thumb and held it out to the witch who leant forward and took the thumb into her mouth. Once she had tasted his blood she stepped back and looked him in the eyes.

'I usually let them ask three questions but your dreams are of a future which will come to pass. You will be pivotal in this future. Do you still wish to know?'

'If these dreams are coming to me I must know.'

She nodded once and closed her eyes.

'You are married but there will be another woman. She will be from a place where winter never ends, she will have fangs and claws yet you will love her beyond measure. Your love for her will start a war where many will lose their lives but you must not falter. Only a child of ice and fire will be able to save the world.'

'What does that mean? A child of ice and fire? What is such a great danger that the world will need saving? We are in a time of peace, why would I start a war for a woman I do not know?'

The witch opened her eyes and looked at him again.

'You have so many questions but I can not answer them. I have told you all I know. This is a prophecy that must come to pass else the world fall into eternal ice. Winter is coming.'

Rheagar stared at the women, his purple gaze intense. Winter is coming? Those were the words of house Stark. Would this winter woman be a Stark? He thanked the witch and left, she had given him much to think about yet almost none of it was helpful...

At first he had decided he would ignore the words of the wood witch, she was obviously insane but the dreams had continued and he found himself thinking of the prophecy more and more. He had mentioned it to no one fearing that people would think him mad or at least ridiculous for listening to a witch. As the days wore on he became more wrapped up in the words than he could have ever imagined and then Lyanna Stark had arrived with her Lord father and brothers. From the moment he saw her face he knew it was her. This woman from a place where winter never ends. Would he start a war for her? He didn't know her then but she had shown herself to be honest and have kindness else why would she have saved her father's man? He knew of no other woman who would do this? She intrigued him. He had kissed her just to know what this lady of prophecy would do and she had berated him and run from him and that had made him even more curious to know. He was a noble man and would never dishonour his wife but he could feel the tendrils of the prophecy as they wrapped around him and he began to doubt he could escape this future.


	9. Man of the Stark's

_Not my best chapter im afraid, I got a lot of writers block on this one...Still I hope that you all enjoy it! Please let my know what you thought so that I can improve the next chapter for everyone!_

 **Howland**

Howland allowed the she-wolf to pull him by the arm through the crowded tents. Her grip was tight and she moved in a way that meant she was clearly frustrated. He didn't press her. That masterful display of swordsmanship had given him quite a different impression of the young woman and he didn't want to fuel her anger any further. It only took a few minutes to reach the grey direwolf banner and the large white tent that belonged to the Starks. Lyanna didn't hesitate and pulled Howland through the tent entrance. Howland hadn't been a man of the Starks long and although he knew Brandon he hadn't met the other sons and he had never seen the children all together in one place before. Brandon sat in a chair covered with furs, his eyes raised as his sister and Howland entered and surveyed the scene before him. The way his eyes looked reminded Howland of a wild wolf judging it's prey, his body, although reclined still seemed tensed and ready to pounce at the slightest sign of trouble. Eddard was there too. He was leaning against the centre pole of the tent. His head snapped round when they entered and his eyes burned into his sister with unspoken accusation.

 _'A quiet wolf'_

Thought Howland to himself. Eddard was known to be a man of few words and it seemed he could speak with his eyes just as well. The youngest Stark boy ran towards his sister from the back of the tent and threw his arms around her waist. This one was just a pup. Too young to have matured into any kind of wolf but in time Howland was sure he would. Lyanna herself was a wolf maid in his eyes and had proven herself to be just as ferocious as he elder brother.

'Where have you been?'

Eddard's voice was low and Lyanna turned her head to him instantly. Her chin raised and her body stiffened as if ready for a fight. Her brother sighed and relaxed himself and Howland felt Lyanna respond by relaxing slightly herself.

'I'm not here to slight you sister...'

Brandon stood and interrupted Eddard as he tried to speak.

'You had us worried sick! You think we can tell father that you've run off because Robert had besmirched your honour in front of his men? This isn't Winterfell Lyanna, you can't just disappear when you want. You need an escort at least!'

'I'll escort her.'

Howland spoke up and stared the wild wolf straight in the eyes.

'I wont let another man lay a single finger on her.'

'Brave words for a Crannogman.'

'You trusted me once, why will you not trust me again?'

'Stop it, all of you!'

Lyanna raised her voice over the men and glared around making sure all were listening.

'I do not want to talk about Robert. Right now I have a more pressing matter, Howland has been injured, I need to make sure his arm is not broken then I need to find the squires that did this.'

Instantly the Stark sons were interested.

'No one beats a Stark man.'

Benjen was the first to speak. He had appeared out from behind his sister and was staring at Howland with a strange intensity as if he had only just noticed the blood beginning to crust down the man's face.

'He's right' Brandon conceded with a nod of his head 'Who were these men Howland?'

Howland only shrugged. He did not know the men personally or who they had belonged to. At the time they hadn't been wearing the crests of their lords so he had no more information to give. Eddard had been watching the scene unfold with a thoughtful look on his face.

'There's another feast tonight to celebrate Jamie Lannister joining the King's Guard, no doubt they will all be there.'

Benjen began to jump up and down in exceitment.

'Will you challenge them Howland? You could challenge them in the joust! I could find you armour!'

Howland was about to ask just how this pup could obtain the armour for a joust when Lyanna shook her head.

'His arm is badly damaged. He could not hold a lance...but I could.'

Three pairs of grey eyes turned towards her, Howland felt the tension in the moment when Brandon broke the silence with a loud laugh.

'She's as good a rider as any man I know and devilish with a lance. Why not? I think you'd have the ability to best three squires with ease.'

'You should know' Eddard sighed 'You taught her how to use a lance.'

'All in the name of competition!'

'I assume we're keeping this a secret from father?'

Howland couldn't believe that the Stark children were even considering this but all four had matching grins on their faces as if this was the best joke. Lyanna turned her eyes to Howland. They were around the same height so her piercing grey eyes stared straight into his.

'I will regain your honour Howland but first we must find out the names of these squires. Will you allow me this? I will gladly accept your escort if you accept my help here.'

'Of course my lady.'

'Wonderful!' Lyanna clapped her hands together in a childish gesture of happiness 'Benjen, find me that armour! I leave you in charge of a crest and emblem too.'

'Leave it to me!'

The youngest Stark scampered off at once through the entrance of the tent and vanished into the crowds. Eddard stepped up to Howland.

'You can stay with me, I'll see that we get you fixed up.'

Howland nodded and stepped away from Lyanna who smiled at him.

'You'll be at the feast tonight wont you Howland?'

'I cannot my Lady, I am not high born and...'

'Nonsense! You are as high born as any and have as much right to attend. I will not being attending dinner without my escort so if you do not come I will shame my family with my disappearance. Surely you do not wish for me to be shamed?'

'Of course not my Lady but...'

'That settles it. Come and fetch me from my chambers before the feast. I'll have Benjen find some suitable clothes for you. That boy can find anything.'

Howland, unable to speak, just bowed and Lyanna smiled at him. Brandon stepped forwards and took his sister's arm.

'I assume you'll want to change out of your gown before dinner?'

Lyanna's face dropped as she looked her her gown and she nodded once accepting her brother's hand. Without another word she allowed him to sweep her from the tent leaving Howland alone with Eddard.

'Forgive my sister, she can be quite...persuasive, but she isn't wrong. You have as much right as any man to join the feast. You may bunk with me tonight if you so choose. That way if any of your injuries worsen we can have them looked at faster.'

Howland thanked Eddard. This strange family of wolves who could be as vicious as they were kind. At that moment he knew he would follow them anywhere and do anything they asked.

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna pulled at a piece of gold fabric on her dress and scrunched up her nose in frustration. She had been so happy with her plan and so pleased that her brothers had agreed to go along with it that she had completely forgotten she was wearing the black and gold monstrosity. Brandon, to his credit, had not pressed her for details although she assumed Ned would have told him of her outburst.

'I'm sorry I ran away. Ned must have been furious...'

Her eldest brother sighed.

'Well all know what Robert Baratheon is like. Not one of us believes that he has been a chaste man but father saw how much he loved you when he asked for your hand and thought he may change, and he may yet sister.'

'I think the nature of a man is not easily changed. Where women are supposed to bend and turn and change course like a river, men stay as solid and unchanging as stone.'

'Water can wear away at stone.'

'It takes many years brother and I do not want to fight until I dry up. I am not opposed to marriage but I refuse to sit meekly by while my husband frequents every brothel in the South.'

Brandon nodded as if he understood her and Lyanna thought maybe he did.

'You are to be married to Catlyn Tulley soon, how do you feel a husband should treat his wife?'

'With love and compassion, as father did towards our mother.'

'Yet you would allow me to go to a man who does not respect me?'

'I had no say in it Lya' He used the name he had called her as a child 'I just want for you to be happy.'

'I would rather die than marry Robert Baratheon.'

Lyanna meant every word that she said. Her freedom was everything to her and she could not bare to live a life that confined her to the clutches of this man. Brandon heard the truth in her words.

'We shall go to father after the tournament, all of us, together, and ask him to reconsider.'

She squeezed her brother's arm as a gesture of affection. Brandon was not the brother she was closest to but he had taught her how to fight and ignored their father's protests in order to give her what she craved. She loved him for this. As they reached her chambers she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before sliding back through the large wooden door and into the room beyond.

A few hours later Lyanna had bathed and re-dressed in a gown of light pink silk. It had been a gift from a distant aunt and Lyanna felt she may as well wear it now. It had been given to her a year before but she had no use for light silks in the cold North. At least now she could say it was not a gift wasted. The gown in the Baratheon colours had been stuffed unceremoniously into the bottom of a trunk where she planned to leave it. A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

'Enter.'

The door opened and Howland Reed stepped into the room. He looked good in an almost new doublet, her brother had chosen well.

'Good evening my Lady.'

'Well met Howland. Thank you for accepting my invitation.'

'I don't feel as if you gave me much of a choice.'

Lyanna smiled at the small man. He was the same height as her but it didn't stop him from speaking his mind even if it could get him into trouble. She respected that.

'How's your arm?'

'Better my Lady, your brother had a Maester take a look at it, he said it wasn't broken but the bone has been bruised.'

Lyanna nodded, stepped forward and took Howland by his good arm.

'If you're to escort me around for the rest of this tournament you may as well call me by my name. I can't talk to someone who calls me 'my lady' all the time.'

'Yes Lyanna.'

She smiled again and squeezed his arm. Howland tightened his grip and they walked through the halls towards the feast.

 **Brandon**

Brandon sat in the increasingly crowded hall watching as the Lords and Ladies filed through the doors to sit on benches. He sat on the right hand of his father who had asked after Lyanna only once and had not questioned further when Brandon had said she would be attending. Benjen sat on his left swinging his legs and occasionally sneaking sips of wine from Brandon's goblet when he thought he wasn't looking. Eddard was sat away from his family with Robert. A young serving girl was sat on Robert's knee and Eddard was doing his best not to look. His mouth was a hard, flat line as he battled with himself trying not to say anything to his friend. Brandon couldn't help it either. He glared across the table at Robert and Benjen took the opportunity to empty the rest of the wine down his throat bringing Brandon back to the moment.

'You're not old enough for wine.'

He smacked his youngest brother across the back of the head causing Benjen to yelp. Rickard turned his eyes to his sons and Brandon shrugged. At this moment Lyanna entered the hall on the arm of Howland Reed. They made a strange pair. The dark haired wolf maid with pale skin and grey eyes and the Cranogman in his borrowed clothes, his murky green eyes darting around the hall. Lyanna looked at ease. She smiled and held her head up looking about her with an air of confidence. Brandon thought he had never seen his sister looking so beautiful. The eyes of almost every man in the room had turned to watch her enter and he knew it was because she finally felt comfortable. She had the air of a lady but a sultry danger about her that would only grow as she did. Brandon suddenly couldn't wait to see his sister as a woman grown and he smiled at the ideas the future may hold.

Howland lead Lyanna through the hall to her father. Rickard stood and took her hands. She greeted him with a kiss on both cheeks before sitting in between Brandon and Benjen. Brandon noticed that the serving girl was gone from Robert's knee but Lyanna didn't even spare him a glance. Robert kept looking across the room hoping to catch her eye but Lyanna solidly ignored him. If he didn't think he'd been in the wrong before now then he definitely did.

'You'll make Robert worry ignoring him like that sister.'

'Do you think I care what Robert thinks? Let him worry.'

Brandon realised where that dangerous undertone had come from. A cornered wolf, made to fight, would be dangerous even when wounded. This was his sister. Her pride had been injured and she was fighting back the only way she could. He smiled.

'We wont talk of him again tonight.'

A fanfare of trumpets announced the arrival of the royal family. King Aerys entered first. He was stooped, his once silver hair had long turned grey and hung limp around his face. His eyes darted about him nervously as if searching for traitors among the people that surrounded him. His face was withered and old beyond his years as if the madness people claimed of him was sapping his very life away. He walked with a limping gait and his frail body seemed too small for the lavish garments that hung off his frame. His beard was long and unwashed, his hair matted and his long, yellow nails looked like talons.

'He looks nothing like a king.'

Lyanna leaned over to Brandon and whispered in his ear. Brandon remembered Lyanna hadn't been at the last feast so she hadn't laid eyes on the king before.

'He cuts himself so frequently on the Iron Throne that he is afraid of blades. No one is allowed to carry a blade in his presence except the Kingsguard and he will not allow any kind of blade near him even to shave.'

'How terrible, he looks as if he is gone mad. He is nothing like the prince.'

Brandon turned his gaze on his sister.

'Prince Rheagar? When have you seen him?'

She didn't answer and he could swear he saw a blush appear on her cheeks that only deepened as Prince Rheagar entered the room with a woman on his arm. The lady was small, frail, with tanned skin and long black hair. She had dark eyes that showed only warmth for her man she held and the people around her. She was dressed in a gown of burnt orange that had ribbons of flowing brown gauze. Traditional clothing of the Dornish women. Lyanna sucked in a breath beside him.

'That is Elia Martell' Brandon told her 'She's a beauty isn't she?'

Lyanna didn't respond. She had gone stiff. Her back was rigid and she was fiddling with a scrap of her dress. It was strange behaviour even for his strange sister but Brandon decided not to push her now. He's have plenty of time to ask later. Prince Rheagar was looking about the hall as if he was searching for something. After a few moments his gaze fell on Brandon and moved to Lyanna. His sister dropped her head instantly to look at the table. Bejen began to pull at her braids to try and raise his sister from this strange slump but she didn't move. By the time Brandon had looked back to the prince, Rheagar was smiling at something his wife had said and the pair moved up the hall to the dais where they sat next to the King. Some more trumpets sounded announcing the arrival of the Kingsguard. The men entered in their white armour with their white cloaks swinging about them. In silence the guard marched, Jamie Lannister in the centre, towards their king. When they reached him the knelt in unison and the Lord Commander, Gerold Hightower, stepped forward to accept a white cloak from the King. Jamie Lannister spoke his vows in front of the hundreds gathered for the feast and Ser Gerold handed him his cloak. A huge cheer went up from the spectators as he fastened the cloak to his armour and stood amongst his brothers in the guard. Brandon couldn't help thinking that although Tywin was furious with these events his son seemed happier than he had ever seen him. Lyanna had raised her head again and had started an argument with Benjen. Brandon wondered what her behaviour earlier had meant and vowed to keep a close eye on his sister. He took a swig from his refilled goblet. It could start after the feast, for now there was much fun to be had.


	10. A secret meeting

_So just the one PoV today. I want to try and get my chapters out every week for you guys on a Monday and unfortunately I haven't had as much time as I wanted to write more than one but it's fairly long so I hope you're not all disappointed! Things are hotting up! I hope you all enjoy and as ever thank you so much for reading this fanfic and please let me know how you're feeling about it. Your feedback is so important to me, it's why I continue writing otherwise I'd just let this story gather dust. So much love 3 Duchess_

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna ate and drank, laughed with Benjen and spoke to Brandon but every time she could she was sneaking glances to the throne dais where Rheagar sat next to his wife. Her brother had called Elia a beauty but Lyanna thought that was a kind phrase used as she was the wife of the Crown Prince. Elia was not beautiful, if Lyanna was being truthful she was in fact quite plain, but she had a quality about her that made her appear regal. Her face was rounded and kindness shone out of her dark eyes. Her darker skin gave her an air of mystery. She was not a beauty but she would be a great Queen. You could tell from her polished movements that she was every inch a lady and everything that Lyanna was most certainly not. For a moment Lyanna regretted missing out on the classes that would have moulded her into a lady but that moment quickly passed. She was confused, her head was a whirling mess. If Rheagar had a lady like this on his arm why had he been interested in a wild girl from the North? He should not have even glanced her way yet he'd kissed her and as a consequence he was all she could think about. She didn't understand her own feelings, she was furious and upset all at once and she didn't even know why or if she had any right to be. Benjen pulled her back from her thoughts with a tug at her dress.

'Look at those men, their having a drinking competition!'

'And making fools of themselves I don't doubt.'

Lyanna looked to where her younger brother pointed at three squires. One had drunk so much he had fallen backwards into a pile of squires who were shouting and throwing things at the drunk. His two friends laughed and pulled him back to his feet where he stood until someone pushed a new goblet into his hand.

'A pitchfork, a porcupine and two towers.'

A voice by her shoulder turned her head. Howland was stood behind her, his sharp eyes set on the three squires and that confirmed what she had been thinking.

'These are the men.'

Benjen and Brandon on either side of her took in the men with new interest.

'They are boys still, none older that fifteen.'

'That does not excuse them.'

Lyanna snapped at Brandon and he relented. They had all agreed that Lyanna would joust for Howland's honour and he would not stop her now.

'The two towers are the Freys but I don't know the other two.'

Benjen was observing the drunken antics with his head bent to one side like a wolf observing it's prey.

'The pitchfork is House Haigh and the porcupine is House Blount I think.'

Lyanna filled in the gaps in her younger brother's knowledge and Brandon nodded his agreement.

'That's right, so now you know who it is you have to face in the jousts.'

'I'm not worried about some lower lords.'

Brandon laughed.

'I'm more afraid for them at this point.'

The night continued but Lyanna was too wrapped up in how she was going to exact her revenge on the houses of the squires to be deeply involved in any of the conversations or jokes that went on around her. She laughed and drank and smiled when she had to but she was too glad to have finally stopped thinking about Rheagar to let her new purpose go. Almost as this thought fluttered through her mind the prince stood at the head of the feast and spoke to the hall. In moments silence had fallen and he had an enraptured audience.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a song for this occasion, I hope you will all let me play for you!'

A cheer went up around the hall. The people were excited that their prince wanted to sing for them, many had heard tales of his prowess with a lyre though few had actually heard him play. Rheagar settled himself in full view of the assembly and began to play. The melody was beautiful and caught Lyanna's attention instantly. As he began to sing his sweet voice was as intoxicating to her as the first time she had heard it. The song was about the Queen of Love and Beauty, a woman who had stolen the heart of many men but one man in particular could not rest until he had won her hand. He fought through many battles just to give her a crown of roses and tell her he loved her. The words pierced Lyanna's heart. Was there love like that in the world? Was there a man out there who would fight fire and a hundred knights just to tell a woman that he loved her? Lyanna found her eyes wandering to her betrothed. He sat next to her brother with an expression of bored indifference on his face. As she looked at him Robert's eyes flicked up to meet hers and Lyanna turned her face instantly. Benjen poked her in the side.

'You're crying, do you want to be a Queen of Love and Beauty that badly?'

Lyanna hadn't even realised that she had been crying until Benjen pointed it out. Furious that he had poked fun at her and embarrassed that Robert had seen her crying Lyanna lost her temper. She picked up her newly filled wine goblet and upturned it over her youngest brother's head before standing and running from the room.

Embarrassed beyond anything she had felt before Lyanna started down the corridor away from the feast when she felt a hand on her arm. The hand tightened on her and stopped her from moving. She turned to find herself looking at Robert Baratheon.

'Lyanna, I'm sorry if I offended you earlier, it has obviously bothered you much more than I thought …'

Lyanna wrenched her arm free from Robert's grip. His eyes widened with surprise at the show of strength but it didn't stop him. He reached out for her again but she stepped back.

'Don't touch me.'

Lyanna pulled her arms close to herself and hugged them across her chest trying to withdraw from Robert as much as possible.

'I can't talk to you about this now.'

She turned and ran up the corridor away from the man she was supposed to marry. It was much easier to run away from him than all the thoughts whirling in her head but right now she couldn't bear to face either. She hurried up the stairs to the corridor that lead to her room and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she took a step backwards as Rheagar Targaryen raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes.

'How did you manage..?'

Lyanna's words trailed off into nothing. Why was he here?

'This is my castle, I know all the hidden ways to move quickly through the bricks.'

He hesitated a moment.

'I saw you leave the hall.'

'Yes...I think everyone did.'

'That's true, you made a bit of a scene.'

'Benjen was teasing me for crying, he deserved it.'

'You were crying?'

Rheagar covered the gap between them in a few swift strides. Lyanna was too shocked to move, she thought that maybe she couldn't have moved even if she had tried, his eyes just locked her to the ground. He reached out a hand and caught Lyanna's chin in a firm grip forcing her to look him in the eyes. She couldn't stop herself and she raised her grey eyes to look into Rheagar's purple orbs. His gaze was a mixture of interest and something else...something she didn't know or at least couldn't place.

'Do my songs shake your heart so much that they move you to tears?'

Before she could stop herself Lyanna replied.

'Everything about you shakes my heart.'

His expression changed, shock then softened and the emotion that she didn't understand overtook his face. It was as if a gate had opened in Lyanna and the flood of feelings poured forth unchecked.

'Since that day in the gardens all I can think about is you, I don't know why you kissed me, I don't know anything about you other than that you play beautifully and have a wife and that last fact should be enough that I should run a mile but...I can't. I don't know why I feel this way, I don't understand anything!'

She stopped realising she had been shouting and that the tears had started again thick and fast down her cheeks. Rheagar had listened, he hadn't tried to stop her as she told him what she felt and as she finished he dropped his hand from her chin. His arms reached out and wrapped around her pulling her close to his body. He put one hand on the back of her head and pulled her face into his doublet so that her tears were hidden from him. He was so warm. Lyanna collapsed into the embrace and sobbed and he let her. No man had ever indulged her like this before. Lyanna was aware she was acting like a child but Rheagar did not berate or criticise her, instead he held her until her tears were dry then he spoke.

'I'm sorry, I have thrown your mind into turmoil, it has been selfish of me but I had to see how you would act if I kissed you. I am ashamed that my actions have troubled you so much, I did not think that you would be so upset. I am truly sorry Lyanna. I will not ask your forgiveness in this but I hope that one day you may find it in your heart not to hate me.'

She looked up at his words and found that he was still looking down at her as if he couldn't bear to look anywhere else.

'I do not hate you, in fact, it might be quite the opposite.'

Rheagar pushed her back from him a little so he could see her better and smiled.

'I'm glad you do not hate me.'

He leant forward, his silver hair falling across Lyanna's face, and kissed away the tears that remained on her cheeks, just below her eyes. His lips were warm and soft and this time Lyanna wasn't angry. Slowly he released her and stepped back.

'I must go, I am glad I followed you tonight, we will see each other again.'

Lyanna smiled and nodded. Rheagar reached out to touch her one more time, tucking a strand of dark hair back behind her ear, then he turned and walked away. Lyanna watched until the darkness of the corridor swallowed him. She was smiling, she couldn't stop smiling and suddenly everything made a lot more sense. She was in love with Rheagar Targaryen, the Crown Prince of the seven Kingdoms, this feeling that she hadn't understood was love. It was terrible and wonderful all at once. How could you fall in love with a person you had barely met and didn't know? She didn't know the answer to that question but she knew what she was feeling was love. Her heart beat raced when he was near, she wanted to look at him and needed him to look at her, she wanted to hear is voice, look into his eyes, be near him at all times. This was love and it was dreadful but she never wanted the feeling to end. Giddy with happiness Lyanna skipped through her door and into her chambers. She didn't know how she would deal with this tomorrow and right now she didn't care. She slipped off her gown, put on her night dress and fell into bed. Lyanna pulled the covers up to her chin and fell into a blissful sleep.


	11. The Knight of the Laughing Tree

_I am so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to post anything. I had a huge problem with writers block. I'm still struggling. I keep writing parts of the story out of order as I'm inspired to write them and with the new season going at the moment I keep finding out new information that relates to this story every week!_

 _I wanted you all to know that I'm not dead and that I remember this story exists. I have a rough idea of where I want to go with this and I hope that many of you can forgive me. I'll try to update more often now and I'll really try to write out more of these chapters. I wont leave it this long again I promise._

 _To everyone reading this story, I'm using various sources to try and keep this as accurate as possible which is why it takes so long. I hope you're all still enjoying it though and I will do my best!_

 **Eddard**

The next morning dawned bright and bird song could be heard through all the windows of Harrenhal. A better day for a tournament had never been seen and as Eddard opened his eyes he could not think of a better day for him either. After his sister had run from the hall and the whispering had stopped the music had started. Jolly, exciting music that stirred the blood and made the drunken Lords and Ladies rise from their benches and dance together. All inhibitions where thrown to the wind. This was the greatest tournament of the time and all were there to enjoy it.

Eddard had been sat brooding over his sister's disappearance and whether or not he should follow her when the most beautiful lady he had ever seen stood from her place on the benches and took the hand of Ser Barristan Selmy. She was tall and slender and had long dark hair that ran freely down her back. Some strands had been braided back so that her pale, heart shaped face was clearly visible. Her purple eyes seemed as if they were laughing as she stepped forward to dance. It was as if she became the music. Her body twisted and swayed with the sound and Eddard could see many men watching her as she moved. Strangely he felt a pang of jealously in his chest. This was new to him. Why was he so possessive towards a woman he hadn't met and didn't know? Howland Reed was sat beside Eddard and noticed his irritation as the song finished and Oberyn Martell, brother of the Princess Elia, swept in to take the hand of the beautiful woman.

'You should ask her to dance.'

A voice came from Eddard's left and he looked down across to see Brandon watching him with a smile on his face.

'Your interest is very apparent brother, if you don't ask Lady Dayne then I will be asking for you!'

'Lady Dayne?'

Eddard managed a stuttered response causing his brother to laugh and Howland Reed to smile.

'Yes Ned, Lady Ashara Dayne, Ser Arthur Dayne's sister and the most beautiful woman in the room. She's a lady-in-waiting to Princess Elia but it's a shame. Her beauty really does eclipse that of the Princess, when she stands so near, any other woman would pale in comparison.'

The music had changed again and now Ashara was dancing with Lord Jon Connington. Howland gave a sigh as he watched the man spin Ashara around the floor.

'I agree with your brother Lord Stark, please save the Lady from that Griffin's terrible dancing, he is all pomp and pretence, she would be grateful I'm sure.'

'That settles it then!'

Brandon stood from the bench and marched across the room as the song finished and Ashara managed to pull away from Jon Connington. She had crossed back to her table and had a goblet of wine in her hand as Brandon approached her. Eddard watched as his brother spoke and Ashara smiled. There was no way he would hand over a woman so beautiful even if he was betrothed to Catlyn Tully. Eddard sighed and started to turn away when Howland stopped him.

'She's looking this way m'lord.'

Eddard whipped his head back faster than he had ever moved to see that it was true. Brandon was pointing in his direction and Ashara was looking over to where he sat. At once he felt embarrassed that he hadn't had the courage to talk to her himself but she was not a lady who was easily daunted and she made her way across the room to him before he had even had a chance to move.

'Lord Eddard Stark? I hear you would like to dance with me.'

She smiled and her face lit up, her eyes sparkled and Eddard was entranced.

'Call me Ned.'

He stood and offered her a hand, all of his doubts were gone, all he knew was that he wanted to dance with this woman until the sun was in the sky. The thought that she may feel the same way made him smile slightly and he allowed the music to carry them through the night…

The memory of the night before made him smile again as he dressed for the day. Today would be interesting in its own right, today he and his brothers would dress Lyanna as a knight and allow her into the joust. A risky business but one all the Stark children were excited to see through to the end. He finished dressing and left his tent for the Stark tent where he would meet his siblings. The tournament was looking to be more interesting than he had ever anticipated…

 **Brandon**

Brandon looked down at the pile of mismatched armour on the floor of his tent. Benjen had done well to collect so many items, he had managed to collect an entire suit although every piece was from a different set, and there were even a selection of three shields. He picked up a breast plate as the rest of the Stark siblings appeared through the entrance of his tent. Eddard still had a slightly giddy look on his face from the night before but Brandon supposed that was because he was still thinking of Arasha Dayne, Lyanna looked as if she had managed to sleep well even though she was jousting today and Benjen had another piece of armour in his hands. Brandon wondered where his brother even managed to find so many bits but he knew that at least half of them had be taken without the previous owners permission so he didn't dare ask. Lyanna looked at the pile as Benjen dropped his new addition on top.

'This is my armour?'

'It will be, yes.'

'It all looks different.'

Benjen looked up at his sister with his huge grey eyes.

'You can be the Patchwork Knight.'

'I think we need something a little more intimidating than the Patchwork Knight.'

Eddard responded seriously and put a hand on his chin while he thought about another name. Howland Reed was picking through the armour to check that it would defend Lyanna against a strike but he looked up when Eddard dismissed the idea of the patchwork knight.

'Back home we have an old weirwood tree that seems as if it is laughing. We have a story about a man who thought the tree was taunting him and laughing at him so he attacked the tree and lost. After that people took to laughing at him as a joke. Laughter became his enemy.'

Lyanna looked at Howland and nodded.

'The Knight of the Laughing Tree.'

She tasted the words in her mouth and smiled as she spoke them.

'I like it! Howland, could you paint your laughing tree on that shield? I will make those squires the joke and win back your honour. I swear it by the old Gods. With your help I cannot lose!'

It took the men several minutes to attach the armour as best they could to Lyanna. When it was done she seemed completely different. Of course, she was far too short for a real Knight but she stood straight, one arm hooked into her shield, the other hand on the pommel of a sword they had strapped to her side. The laughing tree smiled out at them all. Brandon smiled back. They had created this creature together, the Knight of the Laughing Tree was born.


	12. A Joust for Honour

_Another chapter up in just a few days! I was inspired and this one was more fun to write. I hope I've started to get the story moving again. I don't really know all the much about jousting or horses so I've tried my best with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy x_

 **Lyanna**

The armour was heavy and uncomfortable but Lyanna could understand why men wore it. It made you feel invincible. Her blood was pumping through her veins. She could feel every pulse of her heart as her adrenalin rushed through her system. She was about to sign up for a joust, something that only men and knights took part in, it was not for women and certainly not for ladies. Her heavy breathing had started to create heat in her helmet and she could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead. As if he could sense her growing unease Eddard placed a hand on Lyanna arm.

'You have no skill in the joust so you are not guaranteed victory but you ride like a devil, it's as if you are one with your mount and if you are part of the horse then you cannot fall.'

Lyanna smiled as Ned spoke. He might be a surly and awkward man sometimes but he said exactly what she needed to hear. She was confident on horseback and she knew that would play into her favour. She had watched her brothers practice and Brandon had let her hold his lance on occasion so she roughly understood the weight.

'It's all about the grip.'

As if he knew she was thinking of him Brandon commented, offering his help and knowledge of the sport. He handed her a stick that had been laying on the ground and helped her to work out the best way to hold her lance. Just as she thought she had worked it out Howland Reed came running back through the tent entrance. He was dressed in an assortment of clothes that Benjen had collected so that he wouldn't be recognised as a Stark man and he had worn a large hood low over his eyes so that people wouldn't have seen his face. He pulled the large hood back and grinned at the collected Stark children.

'It's done. I have registered our Knight of the Laughing Tree for the challenge. You will go up against the squire from House Blount first. It's lucky that he is you first challenger. I've seen the boy on a horse and he is as unsteady as a new born foal.'

Lyanna laughed. Her nerves were almost completely gone now, just the anticipation remained.

'Come Howland, let's begin our revenge.'

'As you wish, m'lord'

Howland gave her a wink and pulled the hood back up over his face. Brandon stepped forward and touched her shoulder before moving outside the tent. Eddard followed suit and then Benjen who tapped her on the hip. Lyanna knew this was her brother's way to wish her luck. All words had been said and now there were only deeds. Howland held the tent flap open for her and Lyanna stepped into the sunlight.

Howland wove his way through the crowds with Lyanna following. No one really looked her way and if they did their gazes didn't linger. She was a squire being led by her friend to the joust. She didn't look out of place in her mismatched armour. Lyanna smiled to herself. If only they knew who was inside! It didn't take long for them to reach the lists where the joust was being held. Howland asked her to wait as he hurried to the makeshift stable. He had borrowed a charger from another squire who had been knocked out of the jousts the day before. The squire believed that Lyanna's horse had gone lame and had happily leant Howland his. It was another excuse to show off what an incredible breed he had and if the Knight of the Laughing Tree did well then people may ask his family for more of the horses and he was more than happy for the publicity. Howland lead the horse over to where Lyanna waited in her armour. It was a large mount, much bigger than her own horse, but it seemed well trained. Lyanna placed her gloved hand on the horse's nose.

'I'm going to need your help boy.'

The horse seemed to nod its head as if it understood her and Lyanna smiled. She could trust this beast.

'Help me up Howland.'

Howland cupped his hands and helped boost Lyanna into the saddle. He had made sure the horse was ready earlier that day but once she was mounted he gave the various straps and buckles another check to make sure they were secure. Once he was sure he patted the horse's flank and it moved forwards. Lyanna sat straight and comfortable in the saddle as if she was made to sit atop a horse. Howland followed her holding her lance and they got into position. A trumpet sounded and announced the riders.

'A challenge has been issued this afternoon by the Knight of the Laughing Tree. He wishes to challenge the Knights of House Frey, House Blount and House Haigh. All have accepted the challenge. The first to face the challenge will be House Blount.'

Howland passed Lyanna her lance as a cheer went up from the crowd. The small folk that were present were excited that a Knight from nowhere had appeared to challenge the other houses. It was all glorious entertainment for them. The members of other great houses though seemed less impressed and the King, who had suddenly taken an interest in the mystery knight, was sat up, his eyes burning. Robert Baratheon was sat next to Ned, his own eyes narrowed. Many eyes were looking and Lyanna could almost feel them searching for the mystery Knight encased in the mismatch armour. She prayed her smaller stature wouldn't give her away.

Lyanna's concentration was heightened, she could heart her heart pounding in her chest, her eyes never left the man holding the flag. A few seconds passed and the flag dropped to the ground. In an instant, she dug her heels into the horse's sides and gave an encouraging shout. The horse surged forward but Lyanna was ready. She leant forward slightly over the horse's neck and raised her lance to hold it in the position that Brandon had shown her earlier. She felt strong, confident and even the sight of the Knight thundering towards her couldn't shake her. On top of a horse she was home. He was close now, she braced for the impact and turned her lance so that she would hit him. It was a risky move aiming for the man himself and not his shield but she was willing to try it. Using a technique, she had learnt back at Winterfell she gripped the horse hard with her thighs so that she could concentrate all the strength in her arms. The impact was incredible. She felt her lance connect, she heard the cracking of the wood, the vibration ran up through her arm, a cheer ran out from the onlookers. Lyanna slowed her horse and turned when she reached the end to see the Knight of House Blount struggling on his back on the floor. She had unhorsed him! Her first ever joust and she had unhorsed the man. A roar of approval came from the watchers as Howland Reed, still disguised in his large hooded cloak, ran to collect the Knight's horse. He took the reins in his hand and led the horse away to the Laughing Knight's side before tying it to one of the hitching posts there. Lyanna turned her mount and trotted back towards Howland. She didn't have time to rest as the next man was announced and she had to turn and face him…

 **Rickard**

Rickard watched as the mysterious Knight of the Laughing Tree took part in all three challenges and won. The smallfolk were cheering, ecstatic that Knight from nowhere was challenging greater houses and winning. He was a hero of the people. Rickard was curious and a little suspicious so had been watching closely. The Knight was small in stature compared to the other men, even the young squires, in the joust. His armour was mismatched and looked as if it had been taken from many other sets. His helmet was too big and wobbled on his head as he rode but he looked as if he were part of his horse as they moved. The movement almost reminded Rickard of someone else he knew well. Instantly Rickard looked around for his children. The ones he could see where spread out. Eddard stood with his friend Robert Baratheon away to the right. They were leaning on one of the boxes so that Robert could talk to and flirt with the ladies inside. Eddard was torn between watching the joust and watching Ashara Dayne who kept batting her long eyelashes at him. Brandon was sat in front of his father watching the joust intently. He kept moving with the Knight as if he were willing him to win. Benjen was nearer the lists where the horses stood waiting to be ridden. He was crouched low to the ground like some wild man watching the joust with his grey eyes narrowed. Rickard couldn't see Lyanna. He leant forward and tapped his eldest son on the shoulder.

'Brandon, where is your sister?'

'Lyanna was still moping after last night so she has stayed in her rooms inside.'

Brandon's response didn't miss a beat. It was almost as if he had practiced it. Rickard folded his arms and leant back on his bench.

'You boys all seem very invested in these matches. Why is that?'

'It's an unknown Knight come to challenge the houses, such a rare thing, Eddard and I have put money on it. I thought that the mystery Knight would win but Eddard disagrees.'

'So, it is a bet?'

'Yes father.'

Brandon turned to face his father now that the joust had finished and smiled.

'It was just a bet between boys.'

Rickard nodded and let the subject drop. Brandon was not known for lying and he'd much rather believe that story than imagine that the mystery Knight was his own daughter. It was a ridiculous notion anyway. She could ride but she had not trained in the joust. There was no way the Knight could be Lyanna…

 **Benjen**

Benjen watched the joust to its conclusion. Lyanna unhorsed all three men in an instant, it wasn't even competition for his half horse elder sister, though she hadn't had training she sat easily on her mount and swayed with the horse's gait. Howland Reed had collected all three horses belonging to the Knights from the other houses and had them tied securely to a hitching post. Lyanna rode back towards her conquests as the three Knight's whom the squires belonged too appeared dragging their charges. Benjen stalked closer to hear the words exchanged between the men and his sister.

'You have won all our armour and all our horses Ser but you must show mercy. We have little else and we will need the mounts so that we can get home after the tournament ends. Surely we can come to some arrangement?'

Lyanna dismounted from her horse and stood strong in front of the Knights she had defeated. She didn't feel small or weak and she wasn't intimidated by being shorter than them.

'Ser's it has come to my attention that your Squires were seen beating a man from another house. If you teach your rude squires some honour then I would happily return to you all that you have lost today and we need say no more about it.'

Benjen supressed a chuckle at his sister's voice. She had lowered the tone but raised the volume and in doing so her voice seemed almost booming inside the metal of her helmet. The Knights all jumped to attention and began to sharply chastise their squires. Lyanna and Howland left the armour in a pile next to each horse and moved away through the crowds of people before the Knight's even noticed they had gone. When they turned back the mysterious Knight of the Laughing tree had vanished leaving their possessions for them to take.

Now the fun was finished here Benjen crept away towards the royal box where the King sat with Prince Rhaegar and his wife the Princess Elia. He had noticed the King's unease as the joust had progressed and wanted to see what was being said after the mystery Knight had gone. He wasn't disappointed. The King was in a fury, his high voice filled with anger as he shouted at his son.

'Whoever that Knight was he is no friend of the Crown! I'm sure he is part of some plot to humiliate me then murder me in my sleep. Cowards! All of them, cowards and traitors, I should burn them all…I want the Laughing Tree found! I want to hear his screams as the fire cleanses him from my Kingdoms! Rhaegar, you will find him and bring him to me and I shall burn him…burn him!'

Benjen flinched at the words. He couldn't let them catch Lyanna! Rhaegar hadn't spoken but he had tilted his head in the smallest acknowledgement of his father's words before turning to leave with a swish of his silver cape. Benjen couldn't take his eyes of the Mad King. He had heard the stories of course and he had seen him at the feast but this seemed a different man entirely. Close up it was easy to see his once silver hair was grey and matted. His nails were at least nine inches long and curved like bird claws. The king was gaunt, his face hollowed from lack of nutrition and his long beard was tangled and yellowing. What scared Benje the most was his face. He was frothing at the mouth, so great was his anger and fear, his eyes were wide, almost popping from their sockets. It was clear he meant to kill the mystery Knight and Benjen couldn't let that happen. He jumped up and scrambled away as quickly and as silently as he could. He needed to find Lyanna before Prince Rhaegar did.


	13. Reader Information Q&A

Hello to all my readers,

Thank you so much for reading and following my story. It means a lot to me. When I started writing this is was for me really. I wanted to know about Lyanna and Rhaegar, I wanted to read about their relationship and how it had come about. At the time I started writing it was just a fan theory which has now turned into the actual plot of the show which I'm so excited about. However I started writing this and every time I hear a piece of Celtic music or watch an episode of GoT then I'm inspired to write more for my version of events. I wanted to write this little note to address some questions that have been coming up in my review pages and give you all more of an idea of where I'm headed with the story.

 _Just curious, why did you decide on King's Landing? The Northerners are much closer to Harrenhal than the Capital so it doesnt make sense for them to pass Harrenhal to go back to it for the tourny and Rhaegar didn't live at the Capital at that point, he was given Dragonstone I believe._

The answer to this is just simple writers error. Although I love the books and the series I'm not well versed in the maps of Westeros and I just wanted to get this story out of my brain and onto the page. Because of this I have made a few geographical mistakes that I may, at some point, go back and change. At the moment I'm focusing on moving my story forward so I hope you can all forgive this mistake at the start!

He was sitting in front of Lyanna, or alternatly he was seated in front of her , on herr horse. There are Four main Gates out of Winterfell. And those gates are just the known to all entry and exits ways.! There are also several secret ways known only to a few people. Family members mostly. A horse's Bridle has REINS not reigns A Monarch Reigns ( as in sits above or 'Rules over' ) The Queen of England Reigns while the Parliament Rules day to day. ( More details available if wanted. ) ...Her hair was styled and set neatly upon her head.

This comment, although the fact that you have read the story so thoroughly is amazing, is just pointing out spelling and grammatical errors. I am actually English born and bred so it's my native language however in my frenzy to tell my story I do leave something to be desired in the way it is written. For this I apologise. I don't have a Beta reader, I'm doing this by myself which is why it takes so long sometimes, so again thank you for taking the time to read my story and for the feedback :)

Lord Rickard's wife was not from the south, but the north. She was a second cousin of Rickard's I think.

You're not wrong. She was Rickard's second cousin but there is almost nothing about her online other than that fact and her name. I took a little creative license here to give my story a little more depth. When I thought about her character that's what came to me so I wrote her that way.

The final question I wanted to address was someone asking if this story was AU (Alternate Universe). It's not. It's as close to the original universe as I can make it. There are a few characters that I wont be mentioning and some that I am writing as already dead because there is little infomation on them or little evidence that they are integral to the story I am following. You all know there are a million and one characters in GoT and I am trying to focus on the main ones in this story. I would never reach the end otherwise! The backstory is huge and twisted and I'm picking out of it as much as I can but R. is a magician and I am not. I'm trying my best and I hope that you all continue to enjoy and follow my story and one day we may reach the end!

Duchess


	14. The Wheels of Fate

_It's finally starting! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you all enjoy reading it! The wheels have started to turn! Please let me know your feelings on the story and what direction you would like it to take, what events would you really like to see. I would love to hear your feedback. As usual thank you for sticking with me this long! I guess I really need to keep the chapters regular after the season finale this time!_

 _Happy reading!_

 **Lyanna**

Lyanna dismounted from her borrowed horse just outside of Harrenal. Howland had found them a small copse of trees near the water where she could hide, bathe and change back into her dress. It was too dangerous for her to change back inside the walls. Her Knight of the Laughing Tree had attracted much attention, as she expected, and she knew there would people coming to search for the mystery knight. Howland took the bridal as her feet touched the ground. The mismatched armour felt heavier now than it had done before. Her adrenalin was gone and the metal weighed her down.

'I want to get out of this as fast as I can.'

Howland smiled and nodded.

'You should be safe here m'lady, I'll go around the long way and return the horse before people start thinking you are a thief as well as a rogue!'

Lyanna laughed at that. Strands of her dark hair stuck to her face after becoming damp in the helmet but she pushed them back with an unbothered movement. The helmet was still tucked under her arm. She looked like a warrior and Howland had never been happier to serve anyone. At a great risk to herself and her family she had restored his honour and let him know that he would have a place with the Starks for as long as he wished to stay. With deft fingers Howland undid the clasps on the armour and helped Lyanna to store the heavy pieces in a nearby bush before turning and leading the horse away in the opposite direction from the one they arrived.

The armour hidden, with the exception of the shield, Lyanna moved further into the trees and towards the water. She had borrowed Eddard's protective under clothes but they were too big and now were damp with sweat. She had loved the thrill of the joust but she couldn't understand why men wore full suits of armour in the blazing sun. She imagined it must be like roasting alive, she surely felt more uncomfortable now in the ill-fitting clothes than she had before they had gotten wet. Gently she propped her shield up against the trunk of a large tree and admired the hand painted symbol of the laughing weirwood. They had chosen the crest for its connection to the North and the laughter was for her Howland had said. She was laughter, she was hope and she was the enemy of men who expected women to do nothing but sit at home and raise children. Her fingers traced the white paint and she couldn't help but smile.

'It's an interesting choice, a laughing weirwood, I suppose there's a reason?'

Lyanna spun on her heel at the sound of the voice to find Rhaegar Targaryen leaning against a nearby tree. How had he managed to get so close without her noticing? The sun rays that made it through the trees dappled his silver hair, his violet eyes were looking at the shield so that Lyanna could see the shadow of his long lashes on his cheeks, his fine clothes fit him perfectly, he seemed almost unearthly as he stood there and Lyanna felt her heart skip a beat. She had never been so aware of how she looked before. Her hair was tied back in a messy knotted braid so that she would be able to see under her helmet and many flyway strands had stuck to her damp face. The borrowed clothes that were too big and sagging, the boots that Benjen had found that looked as if he had taken them from the feet of a beggar. Embarrassed Lyanna wanted to run but, how could she? There was nowhere to go. He had cornered her again. She was suddenly furious. Who was this man to have such power over her? She was a woman of the North, a Stark, and she was as proud and as strong any Northern man. Her reacting this way was ridiculous. She straightened her spine, squared her shoulders and faced him.

'So, you have found me again. What should I expect this time? All you have is pretty words and pretty deeds and I am through with them both. This is the second time you have chased me in as many days but I still don't know what you want from me or why you keep following me. If you do not tell me then I will refuse to see you again.'

 **Rhaegar**

She had seemed so at peace as she had touched the emblem on the shield. A small smile on her lips as her fingers traced the paint, her mind lost in thought, she had expected to be alone. Rhaegar had been intending on speaking to her the moment he found her but he had been expecting some small man in mismatched armour and not Lyanna Stark to be the owner of the shield. When he had seen her standing there he had been thrown. This small girl had ridden in a joust and defeated three Knights in a row.

'It's an interesting choice, a laughing weirwood, I suppose there's a reason?'

She spun to face him and he could see the initial fear in her eyes at being found out. When she saw it was him her expression changed, her eyes widened, a slight pink coloured her cheeks. Was she embarrassed? Before he could speak again she straightened and faced him. He couldn't help but admire her. Dressed in men's clothes that were far too big she still managed an imposing strength. Where she should have looked small and comical instead she looked like a true Northern woman. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

'So, you have found me again. What should I expect this time? All you have is pretty words and pretty deeds and I am through with them both. This is the second time you have chased me in as many days but I still don't know what you want from me or why you keep following me. If you do not tell me then I will refuse to see you again.'

If he hadn't been sure before then he was now, she was no lady, but what she was intrigued him. Her passionate anger, her honest words, her true emotions that bubbled under the surface ready to emerge. She was unlike any lady he had met in Kings Landing. The politics, the lies and deceits, ambitious climbers who only thought of their own interests. Money was everything, honour meant nothing. Yet here was a girl who spoke the words that came into her head as soon as they arrived there. She didn't stop to consider if her words would curry favour with the right people, if her speech would flatter and entrance him, she hated these games.

'I wanted to meet the Knight of the Laughing Tree for myself to congratulate him on his victory. I was not chasing after you, this meeting is mere coincidence. However, if you could point me in the direction he may have gone then I can leave you.'

His words seemed to make her angrier. Her grey eyes blazed with a flash of fury that they both knew she was the Knight but he had dismissed her. He wanted to know, would she own up to being a mystery Knight or would she lie and try to protect herself? He had administered his test. She took a step towards him and then another until she had marched across the gap between them. Taken aback Rhaegar tried to step away but her hands reached up and grabbed the front of his cloak. She pulled him towards her until their faces were inches apart.

'I am the Knight of the Laughing Tree. I rode in the joust, I defeated those men and I made it so they would teach their Squire's a lesson in manners. I stood up to protect my friend's honour and I won. I cannot tell you where the Knight went because she is right here!'

Rheagar noticed the emphasis she placed every time she mentioned herself. She was strong, she didn't need him, she didn't want protecting, her message could not have been any clearer.

'Congratulations on your victory today honourable Knight of the Laughing Tree. I wish you many more in the future.'

Her grip on him loosened for a second then tightened again. She pulled and Rhaegar was so shocked that he couldn't resist. She pulled him close and she kissed him. Her lips on his were soft and tasted slightly salty from sweat. He raised his arms and placed his hands on either side of her face, pulling her closer still. Her body pressed forwards until there was no space between them. Rheagar had never kissed a woman like this before. Desperation, confusion and need all mingled into this one sensation. She didn't want him for his money, his power or his title. She wasn't even sure why she wanted him. It felt like lifetime before she pulled away from him but he didn't loosen his grip. He felt that if he did he may never be able to hold her like this again. This wild girl. He looked down at her face. Her hair was a mess, her lips were slightly parted and her face was pink. Her breaths were coming fast and he could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Every beat pounding through their clothing reminding him how close they were.

'You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.'

He was done with the games. The trickery and treachery of courtly life had drained him and pushed him apart from his wife. It had turned his father mad and it had plagued every day of his life. He had only shown interest in Lyanna because of the prophecy, the kiss had been a test, she was the only Stark woman and he had needed to know. She wore a dress and behaved so prettily but now he could see that it had all been an act. The witch's words came back to him… _she will have fangs and claws yet you will love her beyond measure_ and she surely did have fangs and claws. A she-wolf if ever he had seen one. Love beyond measure, he had thought it hard to believe but in such a few days she had won his heart. Her wild spirit, her true nature and her courage were just a few of her qualities and they drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

'I love you Lyanna Stark. I barely know you yet I feel as if I have been waiting a lifetime for your arrival.'

Her eyes widened at his words, tears began to form in her eyes but a smile had started on her lips.

'I love you too. Since that first night in the gardens, I have not been able to clear you from my thoughts.'

'What should we do?'

'First, I must get back to my father, I can't risk him knowing that I rode in the jousts, I've been gone too long already.'

Rheagar knew she was right but he loathed to release her. The moment would pass and be gone, just a memory of a second in time they shared together and he didn't know if there would be another. With a sigh, he let go of her and Lyanna stepped back.

'Let me take the shield. I will hide it and tell them the Knight of the Laughing Tree could not be found. This is all that remained.'

She smiled and nodded allowing him to take her shield.

'Thank you Rheagar.'

His head whipped up to look at her. There was a light in her eyes he hadn't seen before, a calmness that had settled over her features.

'I believe that's the first time you've used my name?'

'And I hope it will not be the last.'

She turned then and walked away from him. Further into the trees. To change and bathe he assumed but he would not follow her. He had to protect her from any other men who might have followed the mystery Knight. He found a tree with lower hanging branches and pushed the shield up into the leaves so that it stayed. It hung beautifully, the white laughing tree smiling out at the woods around it. Happy with his work Rheagar turned and made his way out of the trees and started back to Harrenhal.

 **Robert**

When he had been unable to find the mystery Knight inside the walls of Harrenal Robert had started to look elsewhere. Eddard had refused to come with him saying that it was pointless to try and track down the Knight and he had better things to do with his time than chase down men and hunt ghosts. Robert had been undeterred by his friend. There was something about the Knight that seemed wrong. It had annoyed him too that some strange Knight had appeared with pomp and then vanished just as quickly. All the ladies were telling romantic stories about it and quite frankly it had pissed him off. He wanted the chance to defeat the Knight himself and show everyone that he was nothing but a boy with a stick while Robert was the Lord of Storm's End. A great Knight, a better fighter and the best lover, it should be him the ladies told romantic stories about.

As he paced through the trees looking for signs of the mystery Knight he saw Rheagar Targaryen walking towards him holding a wooden shield in his hands. In a second Robert had hidden himself behind some thick bushes.

 _What is Rheagar doing out here?_

He would wait and watch. It didn't take long for the Prince to find what he was looking for. A low tree with good branches. When he had found one he began to set the shield up in the tree so that it stuck and held. Stepping back to admire his work the Prince then left the woods. Robert waited a few minutes until he was sure that Rheagar was gone before creeping from his hiding place and approaching the shield. His eyes hadn't been wrong, it was the laughing weirwood tree, the shield of the mystery Knight. Robert's eyes narrowed. How had Rheagar come to have this shield? Why had he put it up in a tree? Where had he come from? Suddenly a noise made him turn. He tensed ready for a fight but when he looked he saw Lyanna. Her eyes were wide with fright as if she had seen a ghost, her skin seemed pale, her hands clenched in her dress. Why was she out here? Wasn't that the direction Rheagar had come from? Without hesitation, he ran to her.

'Lyanna, are you alright? Why are you out here?'

'I needed some time away from the tourney, it's so much louder and crowded than the North I just…'

'No, you need not say anymore. I understand. A fragile Lady like yourself must have a hard time adapting but next time you need to take the air you must come to find me. I will keep you safe, we are to be married after all, I would be worried if anything happened. You didn't happen to see Prince Rheagar while you were out here did you?'

She stiffened and looked at the ground as if she couldn't bear to look at him. Her knuckles were white where they gripped her dress so hard, she almost seemed terrified. In a second Robert was furious. She was scared and alone out here where both the Knight and Rheagar had been lurking. What had he done to her? His rage was obvious to Lyanna who reached out a hand hand grabbed at his shirt sleeves.

'Robert, please don't…'

'I will win this tourney Lyanna and when I do I will make him tell me what he has done to you. Everyone will see him as he is, I swear it. He will confess his ties to the Knight of the Laughing Tree and why he tricked you into coming out here to see him!'

'He didn't trick me Robert, I…'

'Come Lyanna.'

Robert took her hand in his own and pulled her from the trees. He would return her to her father and brothers where she would be safe and he would tell Ned about what he had seen. It seemed as if the Dragon were merely a snake after all….


End file.
